A League of their Own
by edmaster2
Summary: Green Arrow, Flash, Hawk Man, Hawk Girl, and Green Lantern have formed the Justice League to face threats that endanger more than their respective cities but the world. These are their adventures from facing Ras al ghul to Grodd's gorilla army, to solving the murder of a green Lantern, and breaking a two hundred year old curse.
1. Origin part 1

Oliver stood in front of the people he had gotten to know over the past two years. He had worked with each of them helping them fight a villain too strong for them to face alone or just some guidance when they came across an obstacle.

He was sitting an old underground bunker in front of a circular table where his comrades now sat around.

To his right was Hawk Man A.K.A Carter Hall. And sitting to Carter's right was Carter's partner and lover Hawk Girl A.K.A. Kendra Sanders. To Kendra's right was the Flash A.K.A. Barry Allen and the fourth member of the group sitting to Barry's right was Green Lantern A.K.A Hal Jordan.

These were his friends and he needed their help…no the world needed their help.

"I bet you're all wondering why I called you here today" Said Oliver in his best Green Arrow voice.

"Cut the crap, Ollie, and get to the point" burped Green Lantern as he leaned back in his chair placing both feet on the table.

"Hal's right Ollie" admitted Carter who glared at the lantern, "as much as I hate to admit it but we all known each other for the past year and fought together so we can already assume there's a reason why you would call all of us together".

"Your right Ra al ghul's league of assassins have supposedly developed a biological weapon" responded Oliver and I need everyone's help if I' to stop him from releasing it on the world".

"You fought Ra before what's stopping you from doing it again?" asked Kendra bewildered.

"those fights between me and Ra was always one on one but he's now employing the entire league" Oliver explained, "I could take a good dozen of them down by myself but alone I would fail so I need all of my own".

"Well count me in" voiced Barry, "I won't stand by and watch the madman from destroying most of the world's population".

"I don't know why you want the other's help when you got the green lantern but consider me won over" said Hal with a cocky smirk. But he jumped at the sudden loud noise.

They looked over to see it was hawk man banging his mace on the table, Hawk man looked to hawk girl before replying, "We too shall join you on the field of battle".

"Good" voiced Oliver pulling out a remote from his pocket and clicking a button. Behind him the wall separated revealing a white jet behind him, "Then let's go take down Ra al ghul, and team".

Okay maybe buying a private jet for him and his friends wasn't the best idea thought Oliver as he listened to hawk man and green lantern argue while the flash zipped up and down the jet trying to keep himself busy while also trying not to go stir crazy. The only sane person in the group seemed to be Kendra who was his copilot but even she was getting a bit annoying.

"I don't get why we have to fly to Nanda Parbat in a plane" she repeated again for the hundredth time within five minutes. It was obvious that they didn't really need the plane to get to Nanda Parbat since Hawk girl, Hawk man, and green lantern could fly. The flash had super speed and green lantern or hawk man could probably carry Green Arrow in their arms.

"Because the hundredth time, Kendra, I do not to be flow a thousand miles in somebodies arm" he snapped at Kendra. She looked at him with a hurt expression before turning her head into other direction trying to ignore him.

"Hey are we there yet?" asked Barry as he zoomed in next to Oliver's ear.

"Barry" yelled Oliver trying to swipe at Barry who had suddenly appeared next to him.

"What did I say about doing that?" demanded Oliver.

Barry looked down at his shoes dejected, "Not too" he said in a small voice.

"Exactly so would you please do me a favor and sitting down in the passenger's seat" Oliver demanded. Sad Barry slowly shuffled out of the cockpit to the passenger's side where Oliver hoped he would sit down and be quiet.

When Barry opened the door Oliver could hear green lantern and Hawk man arguing.

This was supposed to be his team and yet he didn't realize how dysfunctional they all were.

"If you two don't sit down I will barrel roll this jet so hard you're going to forget you know how to fly" Oliver threatened the two men.

"You're not my dad" yelled back Hal. Angry Oliver jerked the controls hard left and was met with the satisfying sound of two thuds.

"Fine" Hal yelled.

Before Oliver could respond or do anything else the jet began to shudder.

"I said I'm sitting down" yelled Hal.

"It's not me" Oliver yelled as he tried to adjust the controls as the jet shuddered harder this time. He looked through the window and seen what the problem was two incoming fighter jets were heading there way right now.

"We got incoming" yelled Oliver as he swerved the jet to avoid the two fighters barely dodging both.

"We got some company" yelled Oliver he then turned to Hawk girl, "you and Hawk man deal with those fighters tell Hal to come up here". Kendra nodded her head and undid the seat belt and headed through the door.

Just a few seconds later Hal came in, "scoot over robin hood" said Hal pointing at the copilot seat. Ollie got up and moved to the copilot seat as Hal took the pilot seat.

"Ooh boy it's been a while since I flew one of these puppies" whistled Hal as he took the controls.

"Please tell me you still know how to fly it then" responded Oliver as he gripped the armchairs of his seat.

"It's like riding a bike" said Hal as he began to steer the handles. The jet took a jolting forward motion causing the Flash to run up into the cockpit.

"Are we going to be okay" Flash asked.

"I got this" yelled Hal as the Jet took another bumpy hit in the back.

"Okay what the hell is Hawk girl and man doing back there" demanded Hal as he fought the controls

Hawk Girl ducked under the katana that the man bat had swung at her before slamming her mace into the bat's head. She watched satisfied as the creature dropped out of the sky.

When Hawk man and Hawk girl flew out of the jet to deal with the fighters that were shooting at them the fighter jets had a carrier under them and when the hawks got close the carriers opened up releasing a dozen man bats upon the two heroes.

"Well now we know what happened to Kirk Langstrom" said Hawk man as he stabbed his mace into a man bat before swinging it to the right to catch another man bat in the face.

Kendra just nodded her head in agreement as she pulled out a dagger and sent it hurling at one of the nearby man bats.

"I'm going to make a move on the fighter jets" yelled Hawk girl as she dove under a barrage of attacks from two man bats. She then flew up in an arch under the fighter jet and busted through it breaking the fighter jet in half.

She turned to face the other one throwing her mace into one of its turbines but before the jet could fall apart it fired its missile at the Green arrow's jet.

"Hawk Man" yelled Kendra as Hawk man dispatched the last man bat. He turned around and noticed the missile and began to fly after it. He was getting closer to the missile he could almost touch it. But before Hawk man could hit the missile with his missile it had already reached its target blowing up the jet and capturing Hawk man in the expanding flames.

"Carter!" yelled Kendra.


	2. Origin part 2

Kendra watched in horror as shrapnel flew past her and the dust billowed in a large cloud. Then she noticed in the cloud of dust was two green orbs of light.

In the largest orb of green light was Flash, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern, and in the smaller orb was a grumpy Hawk Man.

"I thought you guys might have…you know" began Hawk girl as she flew toward her friends.

"Please, when you have green lantern on your team you never have to fear" boasted Hal as he and Kendra hugged. Hawk man in anger slammed his mace into the green orb destroying it. He then flew over to Green lantern.

"I didn't need your damn light show" growled Hawk man.

"Well if I didn't you my light show you be fried chicken now, bird brain" shot back Green Lantern.

"Enough," growled Green Arrow, "Ra knows we're on our way so we need to be ready for anything".

There was a giant screech from below. The group look down to see the man bats were regrouping to attack the heroes.

"I got this" said green lantern, "you guys go on ahead and I'll cover our retreat". In agreement the green orb that was protecting and keeping the flash and green arrow in the air disappeared. Moving quickly hawk girl grabbed Flash and hawk man grabbed Green arrow.

"And this is what I was trying to avoid" growled Green Arrow as hawk man was holding the man in his arms.

Green Lantern created two large machine gun constructs and began firing at the swarm of man bats flying at him. They scattered under his fire but were still persisting his friends.

"No you don't" yelled Hal creating a giant green wall that blocked the man bats who were to slow to change direction and ended up slamming into the wall. A squawk sound alerted hi of a man bat that was just a few feet away as it sung its katana at him. Green Lantern backed off and shot a focused beam of light at the man bat blowing it away.

"in brightest day in blackest night" said Hal flying backwards watching the remaining man bats created a phalanx to attack him, "let no evil escape my sight!" he aimed his ring at the phalanx and with a yell created a wide beam of light which blinded all of the man bats.

"See hawk man do that" said Green Lantern as he turned around and flew after his friends.

Green Lantern finally caught up to his friends.

"Hey lantern" greeted Flash as he flew up next to hawk girl.

"We almost there" asked Lantern.

"Why don't you look around" growled Hawk man. Green Lantern wated to say something but then he noticed it just a mile or two ahead of them. A white castle built inside a mountain. If it wasn't a villains lair lantern wouldn't mind staying a bit.

"We also got company" said Green Arrow pointing to the army of assasins and man bats around the castle.

"So how are we going to do this" asked Kendra.

Green Arrow told them his plan how Green Lantern was going to be the distraction getting most of the league to attack him. Green Lantern wasn't exactly happy with that plan till Kendra convinced him it was the most important part of the plan. Flash would do reconnaissance trying to find the omega and alpha missile and disable it. Hawk man and Hawk girl would be support taking down any assassin and or man bat they came across and the guard Flash while he try to dismantle the bomb.

"What about you?" asked Green Lantern.

Green Arrow smiled, "I'll be taking care of Ra".

"Alright then guys lets do this" Said Barry.

Green lantern leaned over to Kendra and kissed her on the cheek, "for good luck" he teased before floating off into the air.

Green Lantern flew higher into the sky until he was positive he was higher than any man bat sentry. He pointed his ring at the man bats and blasted them with a missile construct which detonated a few meters on top of the highest man bat sentry.

The man bats looked up in the air to glare at the green Lantern and flew after the lantern.

"That's our signal" said Green Arrow as he fired an arrow into the sky. Flash zoomed down toward the awaiting assasins. Hawk man and Hawk girl flew into the sky.

Flash shoved assassins left and right sending them flying into their comrades. His main focus was getting into the castle so he tried to pick the route with less enemies.

Hawk man that flew above him slammed his mace into one man bat's face while elbowing another in the stomach. In one fluid motion Hawk man threw his mace at an incoming man bat. He then picked up his speed and tackled the man bat grabbing his mace.

Hawk girl flew just a few meters away flying gracefully through the hordes of man bats that surrounded her. She swung her mace in all directions like a Rhythmic gymnast twirling ribbon.

Green Arrow landed on top of two assasins before firing his bow at another assassin running up behind him. A second assassin leapt at Green Arrow swinging his sword at him. Green Arrow blocked it with his bow before kicking the assasin's knee breaking it. The assassin fell down to his knees and Green Arrow followed up with a side kick in the assasin's face.

Green Lantern swerved right and left to avoid the man bats guns and darts. One man bat got lucky and hit the Lantern in his face. Seeing this the man bats rushed their attacks swarming around the lantern. Stabbing, hitting, shooting. Hal could barely create a force field to block their attacks. They broke the shield he tried to create another one but they broke it to. Then finally with a guttural roar Green Lantern created an explosion of green light. All the man bats were blown away. He grabbed one man bat by the leg and threw it at another incoming group of man bats knocking them away.

Barry finally made it through the assassins and was about to run his way through but was blown away by a force field that appeared around the entrance.

"Sorry but we're closed" said a voice as a man step out of the shadow of the entrance.

"Who are you" grunted Flash as he struggled back to his feet.

"I'm Roscoe but you can call me the top" he said as a whirlwind began to form wrapping itself around his body. Barry wiped the blood of his mouth before running around the whirlwind in the opposite direction.

"That won't work flash" said Spinner as the whirl wind picked up more speed and a gust of wind ripped Flash off the ground and was sent flying.

"I got you" reassured Hawk Man as he caught Barry in his arms, "You alrigt" he asked.

"yeah thanks Hawk man but Spinner really is strong" commented Barry as Hawk Man landed him on the ground.

"We'll see about" grunted hawk man as he hefted his mace to his left hand and took off into the sky. He soared until he was directly above the eye of the whirlwind. But spinner looked up and smiled.

"That's not going to work" he taunted as he stopped spinning and began rotating both arms as Hawk man dove down toward him. Two vortexes erupted from his spinning his arms catching Hawkman in the chest blowing him away. Flash seeing his chance rushed at Spinner but spinner quickly turned around blasting Flash back with the vortexes.

"Hey you alright" said Green Lantern as he caught Hawk man with a glove mitten construct.

Hawk man flew out of the hand staring down at Spinner who began attacking Kendra and Green Arrow.

"We need to take him down" growled Hawk man, Green Lantern looked down at spinner and seeing the damage he was causing. He simply nodded and both men soared down at the villain.

"Take this" yelled Lantern releasing a pure blast of green energy at Spinner who rolled out of the way and released a vortex at Green Lantern who swerved out of the way to avoid being hit. Hawk man swooped low to the ground flying straight at Spinner who tried to turn around and blast Hawk man. But he realized he couldn't move his arms.

He looked up to see there was a giant Vacuum construct in the air sucking up the wind Spinner was creating.

"Wait!" yelled Spinner as Hawk man slapped Spinner in the face with his mace. Knocking Spinner out.

"Alright lets move on to phase two" said Hawk man as he, Lantern, Flash, Arrow, and Hawk girl flew through the entrance.

"You know where to go Green …" began hawk man but stopped realizing that green arrow had already went off on his own mission.

Green Arrow walked slowly into Ra's throne room slowly with his bow up ready for anything.

"So this is how you repay my mercy Oliver" said Ra as he walked down the steps from the Lazarus pit.

"You call threatening my city, and having my best friend become a monster is a mercy" growled Green Arrow as he fired an arrow at Ra. He caught it just an inch from his heart.

"When you have as much power as I do then yes" replied Ra as he took another step away from the pit.

"Will your power protect you from my bomb arrow" said Green Arrow as the arrow's light turned red. A small explosion went off in Ra's hand blowing him backward. Green Arrow notch another arrow and shot it at Ra but his arrow was shot out of the air.

He turned around to see Nyssa staring at him with pure hatred. She leapt from her position on the perch in the upper corner of the room. She landed in front of him puling out her sword and attacking him Green arrow used his bow to block her attack. She did a side kick into his arm lowering his bow. She swung at Green Arrow again but he bent backwards dodging the strike.

He did a front kick forcing Nyssa back.

"Nyssa you can't be serious helping him" said Green Arrow trying to reach out for her, "millions will die if he sends that missile to Gotham".

"And how many more will die if we allow HIVE to continue to operate out of that city" she demanded swinging her sword around to strike at his head but he blocked it with his bow. He whirled around her hitting her back with his bow.

He whirled around at the sound of a guttural roar as Ra jumped down at Green Arrow. Green Arrow blocked it with his bow. Taking advantage of the situation Nyssa, kicked Green Arrow in the back of his knee forcing him to the ground. Ra then front kicked Arrow in the face knocking him flat on his back.

"To think I considered to have you be my heir" growled Ra as he brought his sword down on Green Arrow.

"Guys I think we found it" said Barry looking at the missile. The four heroes stood on a walkway which surrounded the missile.

"Well then get to work flash" said Green Lantern as man bats begin to descend down on their location. Then a weird electricity sparked between Hawk Girl and Hawk man.

"Did you feel that?" asked Kendra.

"It only means…" began Hawk man but was interrupted.

"priestess Chay-Ara, prince Khufu time to die" growled vandal Savage as the man appeared down the hall from the missile. Hawk man took a step in front of Hawk girl hefting up his mace and growling.

"I'll handle Savage, you guys protect Flash as he works" said Green Lantern as he steps in front of the two.

"Hal" said Hawkman.

Green Lantern smiled, "hey as much as I dislike you I don't want you to be ritually sacrificed" he explained, "Plus I got me and Kendra tickets to Coast city's baseball game this weekend". Green Lantern then rocketed toward Vandal Savage tackling him through three walls.

"what a dick" growled hawk man as he and hawk girl flew up into the air to fight the man bats.


	3. Origin part 3

Green Lantern had a lot of bad ideas. He would sneak out of class to watch his father fly his jets by climbing up a street light or the flag pole. That had resulted in him breaking his arm at least twice. Now he decided to fight a super strong immortal whose sole purpose was hunting down prince Khufu and priestess Chay-Ara.

That was probably his worst idea yet. He tackled Vandal through a room shoving him off and sending him flying into another man.

Green Lantern looked and noticed Green Arrow his best friend on the ground and a vicious looking; also sexy, woman charging at Green Lantern with a katanna overhead. This was over the top he thought; remembering being attacked by other angry ladies at Green Lantern's incompetence or "being irresponsible or not ready to commit".

Green Lantern created a green shield surrounding himself deflecting the girls attack. Before she could swing again a pair of ropes wrapped themselves around her causing her to fall over defeated.

Green Arrow walked over to his friend and Green Lantern lowered his shield.

"Thanks for the save" said Green Arrow rubbing his neck nervously knowing that if Green Lantern hadn't shoved Vandal through the walls he would have been dead and gone.

"Hey no problem" said Green Lantern with a shrug.

"Was that Vandal Savage you threw?" Green Arrow asked looking at the man sized hole left in the wall.

Green Lantern nodded his head, "Yeah did you know he would be here?"

"Nope" responded Green Arrow notching an arrow into his bow, "Where's hawk girl and Hawk man?"

"Guarding Barry as he tries to disarm the bomb"

"You can't disarm it" said Ra al ghul as he stepped out of the man sized whole picking up his sword that he dropped.

"The only way you can stop it is when it explodes" said Vandal stepping out from the man sized hole after Ra al ghul with a wicked smile.

"Why are you working with him Vandal" demanded Green Arrow as he pointed his bow at Vandal who began popping his neck as if warming up.

"Fuck that we already know he's a bad guy" said Green Lantern creating a giant mech armor surrounding himself, "the only thing he respects is power". Vandal smiled which help cemented why his last name is savage.

Vandal lunged at Green Lantern while, green lantern's mech shoulders opened up releasing tiny missiles at Vandal.

Ra leapt at Green Arrow swinging down his sword. Green Arrow let his arrow go and it soared at Ra. Ra knocked it away with a swipe of his sword. Green Arrow rolled out of the way. Firing an arrow at the unprotected back of Ra.

Vandal allowed the things to explode on him and was blown away but using some acrobats and his enhanced agility threw daggers at the Green Lantern. Green Lantern was unconcerned by some petty black knifes.

Much to his surprise the knifes passed through the green construct and slammed into his chest. The construct fell to pieces and Green Lantern fell to the floor.

"No" yelled Green Arrow as he fired an arrow at the recovering Vandal who caught it in his hands. Green Arrow fired another arrow as he raced to his friend's side.

"Trying to help your friend will only quicken your death boy" lectured Vandal as he took his sweet time walking over to Green Arrow.

"I'm fine" said Green Lantern slowly getting up pulling out knifes from his chest.

"We have to work together to defeat them both Green Lantern" grunted Green Arrow pulling out a smoke bomb arrow. Ra was coming at them from behind. Green Lantern created a shield around them and then blasted the insane immortal assassin away with a blast of green light. But Ra deflected off the flat of his sword sending it back at the shield destroying it.

Green Arrow was ready as he leapt forth from the debris of the shield at Ra. Ra fell back avoiding Green Arrow's kick. Ra brought his sword around where Green Arrow's head was. Green Arrow ducked under the blade. Green Arrow shot an arrow at Ra's unprotected side. Ra spun completely around letting the arrow fly past him. He front kicked Ollie who rolled over back onto his feet.

Vandal side kicked Green Lantern who deflected it with a side swipe and blasted Vandal with green light but the man stood there unfazed. Vandal smiled and then punched Green Lantern in the throat before kneeing him in the gut.

"I've been alive for two thousand years" Vandal boasted as he lifted Green Lantern over his head, "you are not the first green lantern I fought". Vandal threw Green Lantern into the wall with a sickening crack. Two ribs broken just great thought Green Lantern as he struggled back to his feet.

"And I doubt you'll be the last" Vandal said as he loomed over the prone GL. Green Lantern smiled and then spat blood on Vandal's shoes as his last act of defiance. Vandal lost all calm and in a fit of furry began to stomp on Green Lantern's body stepping on him like some cockroach he found in his kitchen.

Barry ran up and down the missile trying to find some way to dismantle it, some way to shut it down before it was allowed to launch.

'ten minutes to launch' came in an overhead voice announcing the time left before the missile was launched at Gotham killing four million people. Barry couldn't have all those lives on his conscience he wouldn't fail anyone else.

If he couldn't find a way in then he forced himself in and destroy the missile from the inside. He began picking up speed running faster. So fast he was now able to run up and down the surface of the missile. He began punching the missile with as much force and speed as he could but didn't make a single dent. Growing desperate and knowing time was running out. He ran all over the missile striking at every open surfaced of the missile. Still no luck.

He refused to fail Gotham. He began to run faster feeling the electrical energy building up inside him. Maybe blasting the missile with lightning would break the damn thing. So he went faster and faster until the air was thick with energy. With a final roar Barry swung his arm at the nose of the missile directing the surge of energy right at it. There was a sound of thunder as the lightning struck the cone and smoked billowed everywhere.

Barry was breathing hard as he stared at the smoked filled top of the missile. Please work please he begged in his mind as the smoke began to clear.

Barry felled to his knees feeling panic and fear eat the inside of him. Standing there in the clearing was the missile unscathed as if nothing ever happened.

'Five minutes to launch' announced the overhead voice.

Vandal finally feeling satisfied began to walk away from the prone Lantern Body. Now he was going to find the hawks and rip the wings off their bodies and devour their essence. Vandal was ripped from his thoughts as he felt something pushing him into the air. He turned around to see the Green Lantern pushing him into the sky from behind.

"Your immortal right" growled Green Lantern as he picked up the speed, ripping air currents to shreds as he zipped past them. Vandal tried to yell, scream, anything but air was forced into his lungs when he opened his mouth. Green Lantern let go of Vandal's body and he plummeted like a meteor to earth.

Green Lantern slowly descended back to earth before slumping to the floor damaged. The only thing keeping him going was his willpower.

Green Arrow and Ra was still trading blows as they slashed and stabbed at each other with their swords. Green Arrow knew in his gut that there was no way in hell he would beat the thousand year old assassin so he would need to do something to even the odds.

Green Arrow spun around blocking both of Ra's swords before front kicking at Ra's knee. Ra easily block the attack. Green Arrow pulled out an arrow and threw it at Ra who deflected it with his blades. The arrow flew into the ceiling where it got stuck.

Ra was about to lunge at the Green Arrow but felt something pulling at his hands. Before he could realize anything was happening his sword flew from his hand to the ceiling next to the arrow Green Arrow had shot earlier. Before Ra could do anything else Green Arrow leaped into the Ra kicking him in the face knocking Ra out.

Green Arrow grabbed his knees breathing hard. He had to remember to apologize to Felicity for saying a magnet arrow was stupid and thank god that it work. Green Arrow ran out of the remains of Ra al Ghul's Lazarus pit and headed to the direction of what he hoped was the missile.

He ran down the hallway and recognized a familiar flashing green suit.

"HAL!" yelled Green Arrow as he ran over to his best friend.

The green lantern quickly covered his ears and glared at his friend more annoyed than hurt, "damn it Arrow, Can't you just let me rest a bit".

"No time Lantern, the rest of the team needs our help" Green Arrow lifted his friend to his feet and slung his arm around his shoulders. Together the two heroes headed to the missile.

Hawk man flew around jabbing and punching freaks in black garb and bat men. He didn't really notice it during the fight but his mace and Hawk girl's sword were glowing blue. But that only happened when there was nth metal was around. He glanced around to see the Flash running circles around the missile trying desperately to destroy it.

"Flash you haven't gotten that thing open yet?" asked Hawk man as he did a low dive knocking down an assassin that tried to throw shurikens at the Flash.

"Nothing I do seem to be having any effect on this" huffed the Flash as he came to a complete stop. As Hawk man landed next to the scarlet speedster he noticed his mace glowing even brighter. The missile must be made of nth metal which would explain why the Flash couldn't get it open.

"I have an idea" said Hawk man as he pushed the Flash back away from the missile. With a mighty roar Hawk man brought down his mace with all his might against the missile. The casing around the missile creaked as the spot of impact split the casing. The Flash looked on in amazement as Hawk man struck the same spot again widening the hole.

"Alright let me handle the rest" said Flash as he dashed forward and began messing with the inner working of the missile.

The PA announcement went off again 'two minutes till launch'

"Please tell me you guys found a way to shut it down" called Hawk girl as she dispatched the last of the man bats.

"Working on it" answered the Flash as he moved at supersonic speeds messing with wires, bolts, and etc.

"Vandal and Ra al ghul are down" announced Green Arrow as he and Green Lantern walked into the missile launch, "How's things here?"

"Bad" announced Barry as he stepped away from the missile, "even if we stop its launch there's an automatic timer which will cause the missile to automatically explode and there's no way to disable it without it exploding on me".

"Alright let's disable the launch and then vamoose out of here" said Green Lantern. Everyone glared at the lantern.

"I was joking"

"I have an idea" said Hawk man as he latch his mace to his belt, "Green Lantern you think you got enough juice left?"

"Ring?" asked Lantern.

A monotonous computer like voice answered, "Ring power at 13%".

"What's the plan" asked Green Lantern.

"Hawk girl, You and I can lift this in the air a safe distance away from here and high enough where the gas can't be picked up by any air current" he said.

'One minute left till launch" came the PA announcement. The heroes gave each other a final look knowing there really was no other way.

The Flash began messing with the wiring inside the missile. Green Lantern created a protective bubble around the missile. Hawk man and Hawk girl grabbed either side of the missile and together the three heroes began to push the missile into the air.

The three heroes kept pushing but green lanterns protective bubble began to fade in and out.

"Ring power level at 3%" the ring announced.

"No!" growled Green Lantern as his own costume began to slowly unravel.

"Hawk Girl grab Lantern get him out of here" ordered Hawk man.

"What about you?" asked Hawk girl as she looked at the weakening Lantern.

"I'll finish this" said Hawk man as he began to adjust his grip to get ready for Hawk Girl to let go of the missile. Hawk Girl look like to say something else but then Green Lantern was gone leaving only Hal Jordan in his air force jacket, blue jeans, and a useless green ring.

Hal began to plummet to earth but Hawk girl let go of her part of the missile and swoop down to grab him.

"It's up to you Hawk man" yelled Hal as Hawk Girl took them back to earth.

Hawk man struggled with the weight of the missile and his wings flap desperately to get the missile to go higher. It took him awhile but slowly he was going higher into the air.

A beeping sound began to emit from the missile. Was he already out of time he wondered in fear? He still had another mile or two before the missile could discharge safely into the atmosphere. He had to fly faster as he beat his wings harder.

Suddenly the missile was a tiny bit lighter.

"Did you seriously think I leave you behind" announced Hawk girl as she help push the missile higher.

"We don't have enough time Chay-Ara" Hawk Man warned as the two pushed the missile into the last mile.

"Then lets hurry" grunted Hawk girl. The beeping began to get faster alerting the two hawks that the missile was ready to explode in moments.

"Now" yelled Hawk man as they finally got the missile high enough. The beeping got even faster. The Hawks folded their wings to their back making them swan dive away from the missile at amazing speeds. Barely a few seconds after the Hawks let go of the missile did it explode.

Green Arrow, Flash and Green Lantern watched from a safe distance from the League of assassin's hideout, as the missile exploded. A minute later the Hawks landed next to them.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I consider that mission a success" laughed Hal before wincing and grabbing his sides.

"Agreed" Hawk Man as he gently sat himself on the ground.

The other heroes looked at Hawk man before staring at Hal who also began staring at Hawk man.

"Carter agreeing with Hal the world must be ending" teased Barry as he sat down on the ground as well. Kendra quickly followed suit wanting to catch her breath.

"What is this a picnic" growled Green Arrow as he looked at the other heroes who were sitting down on the grass. The other heroes began to laugh until Green Arrow broke out in a smile and took a seat next to them.

* * *

So this was chapter 3 of A league of their Own Origin.

Please Review telling me what you like, what you don't like and what you think my Justice League to deal with next.

Please check out my other story "Battle for the Hood" and Look out for "Speedy's quest" coming out soon.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Welcome to Gorilla City

Gorilla Warfare part 1

"It was really nice of Barry to give us his tickets to the Baseball game today" admitted Kendra as she and Hal stood in line to get into the stadium. Hal shuffled his feet and sent Kendra a soft smile.

"Well lets just say he owed me a favor" joked Hal as he wrapped an arm around Kendra's arm. At first Kendra was unsure but after a second hesitation allowed herself to be held by Hal. This would be their official first date all other attempts were interrupted by emergencies or Carter.

"Don't Worry" Hal promised as if he read her mind, "I made sure that we get this day off officially."

Kendra just chuckled, "There's no such thing as a day off for us". They moved forward into the line and showed their ticket to the ticket administrator and then walked through the gates.

* * *

Flash POV

The Flash dodged behind a car as a beam of cold energy blasted over his shoulder. Flash vibrated his arm to destroy the ice that was enclosed around his shoulder.

"Come on lets burn him" Yelled Heatwave as he released a wave of fire onto the car causing it to melt. Flash quickly pulled away from the car not wanting to get burned by the heated metal.

"Got him" yelled a woman's voice as a beam of bright light raced toward his chest. Flash attempted to run out of the way but reacted to slowly as the golden energy hit him sqaurely in the chest forcing him to spin into the ground.

"lets hurry up and finish this; the game is about to start in a few minutes" growled Heatwave as he loomed over the hurt Flash.

"Cool it Mick" stated Captain Cold as he pointed his cold gun at Flash and freezing him in ice. Captain Cold smiled it took about two years but finally the rogues had defeated the Flash.

"Now lets go see that game..." began Cold but quickly shut up as cracks in the sky began to open up.

"W-what the hell" asked Heatwave as golden capsules fell from the sky. Cold quickly pulled out his cold gun and created a wall of ice to protect them as one of the capsules landed just a few feet away from them shattering the wall and blasting the rogues and flash a few yards away. The capsules opened up revealing gorillas wearing pieces of armor and carrying an assortment of weapons from maces to spears to swords.

"Bow down before the might of King Grodd" Yelled one of the apes.

"You picked a great time to turn the flash into a Popsicle" growled Heatwave as he reached for his heat gun.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to assume a crap load of talking monkeys would fall from the sky." snapped back Captain Cold aiming his cold gun at the growing numbers of gorillas.

"Stop bickering and wake him up, Heatwave" demanded Glider as she step between the two.

"Fine" submitted Heatwave as he began to thaw out the scarlet speedster. Flash shot up dazed and confusion.

"Welcome back red, we've got visitors and they're not the good kind" Heatwave said. Flash's eyes narrowed seeing the large group of Gorillas and came to one conclusion, "Grodd".

"Flash!" yelled one of the gorillas that began charging at him.

"This is the flash's fight" said Cold, "Lets go Rogues". Captain Cold and the other rogues turned around and ran away.

"Are you serious?" questioned Glider as Flash began to fight the group of gorillas by himself.

"Why Not?" questioned Cold back, "Enemy of our enemy is our friend, right?".

Two gorillas jumped in front of the rogues, the bigger one glared at the rogues, "Where You think you going?" it asked.

"Enemy of my enemy, huh, Len" said Glider tossing a dirty look at her brother.

"Whatever lets kick some ass" sighed Cold as he blasted one of the gorillas with his cold gun.

"we're doing the right thing, guys" said Glider as she jumped over the gorilla that tried to lunge at her. She landed behind the gorilla and blasted it with her gold beam gun.

"Shut up, Sis" snapped Cold as he created an ice pillar underneath making the gorilla that was charging at him slam into it and fall unconscious.

Flash ran at one of the gorillas and throwing his fist into the unprotected face of the gorilla but much to the flash's surprise the gorilla blocked the upcoming punch. That's not possible thought flash. I should be able to run circles around these guys but its like they can anticipate my moves.

"Where is that psychopath anyway" asked Flash as he was able to jump on the gorilla's back and put it in a choke hold.

"Show some respect, it is King Grodd" growled the Gorilla as it grabbed the Flash off its back and choked slam him into the ground. Yep they are definitely faster thought Flash as he struggled to get out of the gorilla's grasp.

"This is for ruining my date" yelled out a female voice and the gorilla was no longer on top of the Flash.

"Thanks Hawk Girl" said Flash as he rubbed his throat.

"Don't mention it Flash." accepted Kendra as she threw her mace into the face of a nearby gorilla.

"Where's G L" asked Flash as he created a vortex with his arms to blast away a small group of gorilla's charging at them from the left.

"He's still at the baseball stadium protecting the stadium." Kendra flew over two gorillas grabbing them and lifting them into the air and then dropping them.

"So how do we end this" asked Kendra as she ripped a stop sign out of the ground and begun to swing it around like a bat.

Flash front kicked a gorilla before doing a flip and landing on a nearby gorilla knocking it into the ground, "By the way these monkey's are talking we need to make Grodd surrender which is the mystery I would expect Grodd to be at the forefront of this invasion but he's nowhere in sight."

* * *

Gorilla Grodd POV

A few blocks away from the Flash, Hawk Girl, and the rogues was King Grodd and his council of Gorillas. Grodd sat on a makeshift throne made of cars and traffic lights and pieces of road.

"How goes the conquest, General" growled Grodd looking down at one of the gorilla's that was wearing red armor instead of the standard gold armor the regular foot soldiers wore. The general also had a large red lightning bolt scar across his chest.

"Our Apes have their hands full with the Flash and a female with wings and some man that commands green light...will you join the fight, my king"

"Not yet." responded Grodd as he began to rise from his makeshift throne.

"yes my lord we will summon reinforcements at once" said the general nodding toward a white gorilla with gold armor who began to mess with a small machine in his hands. Cracks in the sky began to open up and more capsules began to fall through.

Gorilla Grodd got up and began to walk down the adjacent street away from where the flash is supposed to be.

"My king?" questioned the general.

"Something demands my immediate attention, continue your assault and kill Flash's allies and bring him to me alive" commanded Grodd as he continued his trek.

* * *

Flash POV

Flash's ear piece began to beep. He slyly activated as he began to go through the gorillas.

"Barry, are we being attacked by an army of gorilla's" asked Cisco.

"Yep it seems the planet of the apes might become a real thing."

"Ooh I really hope not" shuttered Cisco.

"You think its Grodd" asked Caitlin.

"I know its him they keep saying for King Grodd." responded Flash as he punched a gorilla in the throat as it tried to repeat the battle cry, "But he doesn't seem around."

"You think he's still on earth 2's Gorilla city." asked Caitlin.

"No he's here just need to find him and stop him."

"I'm calling in Hawk Man and Green Arrow" said Cisco, "they should be here soon".

Flash and Hawk Girl stopped fighting as they looked up into the sky, as more cracks in the sky opened up and more golden capsules fell toward central city.

"They might not be here soon enough." responded Flash.

* * *

Star Labs

Cisco and Harrison began to work on the chalk board trying to figure out a way to send Grodd and his apes back to earth 2.

"There has to be some way Grodd is able to create a rift between earth 2 and our world." snapped Harrison as he threw his chalk into the ground.

"Maybe they aren't creating a rift" added Caitlin.

Harrison and Cisco turned to face her, "what do you mean?" asked Harrison as he wheeled his himself over to her.

Caitlin wrunged her hands and walked over to the chalkboard, "I don't know anything about any physics or quantum but maybe the rifts we closed weren't the only rifts."

"we may have locked the doors but not the windows" she pointed out.

"and you think Grodd may have found a rift and was able to open it."

"You were always the clever one Caitlin" growled a voice from the darken hallway.

"Grodd?" Harrison and Caitlin said at the same time.

"Not Grodd, King Grodd" he roared charging into the light.

"No you don't" said Cisco pulling out a tranq rifle and fired it at Grodd. Grodd looked at the tranqs sticking out his chest and roared at Cisco.

"Well crap" he said before being thrown across the room into the wall.

"Grodd stop" demanded Harrison.

"Sorry Father" said Grodd but grabbed Harrison from his wheelchair and headbutted him knocking him out. Grodd then gently lowered Harrison back into his wheelchair.

"Grodd, you don't have to do this" said Caitlin backing up into the corner.

"I must make father proud and to do that I must be better than the flash." Grodd explained as he stepped closer to Caitlin, "and you can help."

Cisco slowly moved toward the desk and weakly pressed the Flash's comm button, "Flash Grodd's here" Cisco warned.

"Cisco?!" asked Flash. Grodd whirled on Cisco grabbing him by his locks of hair and then slammed him into the desk shutting off communication from flash and Star Labs.

* * *

Flash POV

"Sorry I'm late to the party" announced Green Lantern as a green dumpster truck began to unload unconscious Gorillas into a blockade, blocking a group of gorillas from attacking the tired Hawk Girl and Flash.

"Just glad you decided to join us" said Flash placing his hands on his knees.

"Yeah I had to get some autographs" said Green Lantern pulling out some Baseball cards that had been scribbled on.

"Are you serious" asked Hawk Girl flabbergasted. Flash just laughed.

"what I'm a big fan."

"What are you guys doing?" questioned Cold as he blasted a Gorilla into a Popsicle, "taking a break?"

"Are the rogues helping or making things worse" nudged Green Lantern.

"What?!" yelled Glider as she kept blasting more gorillas with her gold gun, "we're trying to save the day."

Green Lantern laughed, "That was hilarious, you're bad guys"

"Opportunists" corrected Cold as he began to create an ice wall to bloackade the other group of gorillas.

Then Flash's earpiece went off.

"Flash, Grodd's here" then there was a roar.

"Cisco?!" yelled Flash as he tried to get an answer from his friend but the connection was gone.

He turned to the rogues and his friends, "Grodd's at Star Labs I have to go over there."

"I'm coming to" volunteered Lantern but Flash was already running over to star labs.

Both Green Lantern and Flash arrived at the entrance of Star Labs.

"Is Grodd a big threat?" asked Lantern. Flash shot him a quick glance.

"Besides being the leader of that army of monkeys."

"He is strong and he has some telepathy abilities" responded Flash, "but other than that he's an ordinary g-" There was a brown blur and green Lantern was sent flying back. FLash turned around to see Gorilla Grodd covered in speed force energy.

"Excellent." Growled Grodd his eyes blood shot and leaning forward, "dinner is served."

* * *

Next: Grodd the fastest ape alive, Flash the fastest man alive, who will claim the power of the speed force.


	5. Grodd Gone Mad

Gorilla Warfare Part 2

 _This is just great_ thought Flash as he ran down the street with a giant gorilla chasing after him, _Not only is Grodd a giant talking ape with telepathy and super strength...but now he has super speed. Kind of an Overkill if you ask me._

"run all you want little mouse but nothing will stop me from claiming my birth right." Roared Grodd reaching out his arms to snatch at the Flash. _Damn it he can keep up with me and I'm going at my top speed._ Suddenly a taxi cab landed in front of him and Flash had to stop quickly or he would go splat.

"I am the future Flash..." roared Grodd as a shadow fell over the Flash. FLash looked around to see Grodd holding a car over his head.

"...And You're just Lunch!" yelled Grodd as he slammed the car on top of the flash. Flash began to vibrate through the car a skill he had recently learn. _It's obvious I can't outrun Grodd. So I'm going to have to go on the offensive._

Flash vibrated from the back of the car throwing a punch at Grodd's unprotected face, "Nice try but I'm more than fast, Grodd. I've got a few tricks...". Flash's fist connected with Grodd's face. Then the right sleeve of his costume exploded into pieces.

"...up my sleeve?".

Grodd retaliated and slammed his fist across Flash's face tearing off half his mask and sending him flying into a building. Grodd zoomed in on the Flash's motionless body and picked up the scarlet speedster. Flash began to rapidly kick at Grodd's stomach forcing the giant ape to let him go. Flash noticed a small chain link face nearby and ran to grab it. While Grodd tried to recover from the rapid kicks to the stomach Flash began running around Grodd to tie him up.

"You're in denial, Flash." Began Grodd as he began to struggle off the fence that Flash was still trying to wrap him up in, "Even as the red facade you wear crumbles off your fragile human flesh...Even as my troops tear apart your pitiful city".

"You still think you can win despite my obvious dominance"

"Just because you're hopped up on speed force doesn't mean I'm going to surrender" stated Flash as he began to pick up the speed and tighten the fence wiring around Grodd, "The only thing your dominating is this conversation".

"Is that so?!" roared Grodd ripping apart his bindings. _So much for that. Whats it going to take to stop this amped up version of Grodd?! I'm just going have to stay away from Grodd to see if his speed force energy wears..._

Flash was ripped from his thoughts as Grodd caught Flash by his throat.

"You're power and this city belongs to King Grodd!" roared Grodd as he slammed the Flash face first into the ground. Grodd then followed it up with an upper cut destroying the rest of Flash's face mask revealing his identity to anyone around. Flash skidded across the road the back of his head slamming into a nearby van. Grodd took his time walking over to the Flash ripping a stop sign from its post.

Grodd ripped the sign post in half making into a spear like object, "This is how it was always going to end, Flash"

"Its time to die!" roared Grodd as hefted the stop sign over his head. Flash could barely open his eyes to stare at his coming death.

* * *

Next: No Future for Flash


	6. All roads lead to defeat

Gorilla Warfare part 3

Grodd hefted the stop sign fashioned spear over his head and was bringing it down to pierce the Flash's heart then Grodd would once again be father's favorite and no one would be able to stop him from claim Central City as his own like father promised. Before the stop sign could touch the Flash's chest a whizzing sound could be heard. Grodd felt something small pierce his hand. Before he had time to register what it was there was an explosion propelling Grodd away from the Flash. And he was so close.

"Who Dares!?" growled Grodd as he got back to his feet. Looking around for the one who would delay his destiny.

"I dare" said a voice resonating from a nearby roof it was a man in a green suit and hood holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. They called him the green Arrow remembered Grodd as he stared at the vigilante. Grodd used his speed to race up the side of the building to get at the annoying human. Their was a slight tickle in his brain but Grodd ignored it and landed on the roof only to be hit in the face with a mace and as he fell off the roof he heard and felt three arrows pierce themselves into his chest.

He landed roughly onto the ground and felt a rough liquid spread across his body and onto the street underneath.

"What is this?!" roared Grodd as he realized he couldn't move.

Green Arrow jumped down from the ledge and ran toward the Flash. He bent down to check his pulse and then after seeing that it was still there proceeded to pick him up.

"No!" roared Grodd and he began to violently shake and shake until something else was happening like every muscle in his body was violently shaking until they stopped. No, they were still shaking but it was minuscle like his very molecules were vibrating. Grodd continued to vibrate until he was freed from his constraints. Now he would kill the Flash and his stupid friends...

No he felt it he no longer had the speed force.

"He doesn't look good" announced Hawk man to Green Arrow.

"Good then we might have a chance" Green Arrow responded attempting to slowly put down Barry to grab his bow.

"No go take Flash away, I got this" Hawk man responded hefting up his mace and then fly toward Grodd.

* * *

Hawk Girl grabbed an ape and slammed him into the wall. That was the last one on this block. She turned around to see Captain Cold, and Heat Wave looting nearby stores taking cash from the cash register and other valuables.

"Really your looting now" Hawk girl growled raising her mace to stop them but was blasted from the back.

"Nice one sis" responded Cold without even looking back.

"Now lets get out of here there was a bank we passed by a few blocks away" Heatwave insisted throwing a duffel bag over his shoulder and began heading toward the bank's direction.

"We're not going to leave her here?" Asked Glider as she began hearing the sound of more gorilla reinforcements heading in their direction.

"We did our part and helped out now its time we helped ourselves" Cold responded grabbing his sister by her shoulder and began to drag her away from Hawk Girl's unconscious body.

Cold heard the powering up of a gun and felt the muzzle of Glider's gun against the back of Cold's head, "I ain't leaving her behind Len" growled his sister. Cold let go of her arm and began to slowly walk away.

"Fine sis but you can play hero by yourself." Glider watcher her brother and Heatwave walk away. Glider turned around and put her sights on the gorillas a few meters away.

* * *

Wally stood next to the brick wall looking over his shoulder watching as gorillas attacked nearby grabbing cars and tossing them around and chasing after humans. _This can't be happening_ thought Wally as he stared at the chaos. It was just a normal day for him, he was just taking notes in one of his gen ed classes and then golden pods started raining down from the sky with gorillas in them.

He needed to find his dad and sister and make sure they were okay. He turned to see a little girl crying in a corner hugging her knees. He looked around to see a gorilla also noticing the girls crying and began to lumber over to her.

 _crap_ thought Wally.

He really needed to find his family but he wasn't going to let that little girl get hurt.

"Hey you dumb chimpanzee, yeah you!" yelled Wally waving his arms like a lunatic and jumping between one footing to the whirled to face and him and roared. That was Wally's cue to run. To run like hell.

* * *

Grodd had gotten away from the Hawk Man. But he was weak, tired. Caitlin, lovely Caitlin had tried warning him about taking Velocity nine and that it wouldn't last long. So he took five vials and drank them all at once. The power was amazing it was addicting and so he needed more. He would drink more and force Caitlin to make more and more and more until he wouldn't need Velocity Nine to connect to the speed force.

No he needed to kill the Flash and take the speed force for himself.

He finally arrived to star labs where Gorilla guards surrounded his home. His guards attempted to rush and help him but he waved them off he needed no help he was King Grodd and he got where he was from sheer will.

"Grodd" came Caitlin's voice from the cage he had put her in.

"I need more Caitlin" responded Grodd as he opened up the box that contained the last of Velocity Nine there were two vials left.

"Grodd, Velocity Nine is unstable and could kill you" Caitlin tried to warn Grodd.

"Then I will find a way to steal the speed force from the Flash.

* * *

Green Arrow arrived at the West home where he was greeted by Detective West and Iris who placed the Flash into his old bed. Green Arrow sat next to his bed unsure what to do. He and the Flash had gone through a lot together but green Arrow never felt so scared for his friend's life like he did now. Detective West left to find his son and demanded his daughter to stay with Green Arrow and Flash since it was safer with them then anyone where else.

A little bit after Green Arrow arrived, Hawk Man arrived carrying the unconscious bodies of Hawk Girl and Green Lantern.

"Is he alright" asked Hawk man.

Green Arrow nodded not really sure what to do. Though Green Arrow will never say it but he looked up to Barry who in his mind was always a beacon of light something Oliver wanted to imitate to be. And now see his best friend like this...

But while the Wests and Green Arrow worried about the Flash. A lot of Activity was going through the Flash's mind.

There were swirl of images racing past the speedster's mind eye. Images that didn't make sense.

 _Thoughts. Like memories of things I haven't seen...Things I haven't done...yet. I'm not dying this is something else...Speed Mind._ Images of Flash and the rogues working together bombing Grodd's encampments, other images of Flash legless being drained by Grodd's machines.

 _My body...numb. But my thoughts race...flash forward revealing possible scenarios and a multitude of actions. Roads that could be taken leading to victory or defeat. Unaceptable, so The Justice League try... we fight._

 _Oliver, I feel him next to me. Unwilling to leave. Why? Out of guilt, loyalty, hope._ Images of Oliver leads the citizens of Central city against Grodd and his gorilla army. and Oliver dying as he is the last of the Justice league to fall.

 _Repeatedly we fail as we defy Grodd at every turn. There are no winners, only death._ Images of all of Central city engulfed in light, killing everyone.

 _NO! Slow down._ A picture frame begins to form inside Flash's mind as he thinks of a new scenario forms.

 _Think it through like Harrison and Oliver said I have speed and I have all the time in the world to form a strategy don't rush in._

 _I've found the solution._

 _And with my friends beside me. I have the strength to see it through..._

"Oliver!" Flash calls out as he shoots upright in his bed surprising everyone in the room.

 _...and I have to surrender to Grodd._

* * *

Next: The Road Not Taken


	7. Battle in the Speed Force

Gorilla Warfare Finale

"You want to do what!?" asked Oliver surprised to hear what his friend was saying.

"I have to surrender to Grodd" Flash said again as he slowly got up from the bed he was laying on.

"So that's it you're going to surrender" questioned Hawk man staring at his friend, "no offense but that's the dumbest thing I ever heard and I talked to Hal"

"Hey!" protested Green Lantern as he held an ice pack to his head.

"There's no other way guys" Flash said pushing the covers away from himself as he tried to get on his feet, "I've seen all the other possibilities and every time I fight Grodd it ends in tragedy."

"Even with all of us by your side" questioned Hawkgirl.

"Especially with you all with me" Flash answered looking out the window seeing gorillas running wild.

"Alright" Green Lantern said finally interrupting the somber silence, "it seems you know what you're doing and I trust you". Green Lantern placed his hand on the Flash's shoulder and stared him in the eyes.

"You just make sure you pop him in the head for me, and the rest of us will protect the city". Flash smiled and stared at the other heroes in the room to see them nodding their head in agreement.

"I won't let you guys down" Flash said before zipping around to put on his costume before racing out of the house onto the street and straight for star labs where he knew where Grodd would be holed up.

Flash slammed through the wall of star labs and skidded to a stop in front of Grodd who had fashioned himself another throne made of medical equipment, rubble, and some of cisco's drones. He was flanked by both sides with gorilla guards wielding spears. Off to the left were three cages each one holding a member of team flash.

"Grodd!" Flashed yelled to the giant gorilla, "looking for me?"

* * *

A small group of civilians were running from some gorillas. One of the fleeing citizens tripped and fell. Before the poor man could recover a gorilla landed an inch from his face and began to lean down grunting at him.

"P-please don't" begged the man. This only infuriated the gorilla as he lifted his giant axe above his head to bring crashing down on the citizen's neck. The citizen quickly covered his face. But nothing happened and he only heard a silent grunt. The man looked up to see that he was saved by a giant green baseball bat.

"Hey you okay" asked Green Lantern. The man just smiled dumbfounded at the hero.

Green Lantern nodded his head 'okay' and reached out his hand for the man to grab, "Then let's get you to safety then."

The man screamed out in terror frantically pointing to the gorilla reinforcement behind him but the green lantern just continued to smile kindly at the man. Then he heard it, it was a small whistling sound and then something small and green ascend into the air.

Is that an arrow? The man realized. But the small green arrow exploded shoving back the attacking apes. One of the apes turned around to face its attacker but was kicked in the snout by the descending green arrow. But he wasn't the only hero to arrive on the scene coming from behind was the Hawks, they slammed their maces into the faces of the gorillas still standing.

A smile broke out across the man's features as he finally reached out his hand and grasped Green lanterns still outstretched hand. The Justice League was here.

The battle was still intense as the four heroes battled the enraged apes.

* * *

Wally West ran up to a nearby car and hid behind it. The gorilla that was still chasing him from earlier glanced around searching for the young man. Wally tentatively looked over his shoulder through the passenger's window to spy on the distracted ape.

Then he noticed it. Someone was in a hurry and left their keys in the ignition. Maybe the passenger's door was open but how was he get into the car without alerting the monkey of his attempt to escape. He spied on the monkey to see that it had disappeared.

This was his chance and not waiting for any further inspection. Wally quickly yanked open the passenger door which squeaked loud in the silent street like a beacon to let everyone within miles Wally was here. In response to the creak was a roar. Wally looked behind him to see the gorilla that was chasing him was on the roof that was overhead the car that he was now trying to steal.

"Crap" he yelled as he quickly jumped into the car twisting the key in the ignition wildly until the engine purred awake. The gorilla jumped from the three story roof to the floor below with a loud crunch as the cement underneath him cracked.

Its giant arms reached through the passenger door and grabbed Wally's legs and begin to pull him out.

"NO!" screamed Wally as he clawed at the interior trying to find some way to keep hold. He reached desperately for the gas pedal. Then with a final lunge he pressed his hand on the gas…he did it but then he heard the squeaking of the car wheels. The sound the car makes when it's parked and your pressing on the gas.

"Fuck!" yelled Wally as he is finally yanked out of the car.

* * *

Detective West and other policemen arrived, at the battle where the justice league was battling the gorilla group.

"More Humans" pointed out one of the gorillas to the general who was orchestrating the gorillas fight against the justice league.

"Alright men this is where we make our stand" announced captain stacy as he knelt behind his car door for protection.

"We're outnumbered" the same gorilla muttered to the general who curled his upper lip in anger.

"Where is King Grodd" he growled fiercely.

"Open fire on anything with fur" continued Captain Stacy as he aimed his gun at a nearby gorilla that was charging at him with a sword, after a dozen bullets the monkey went down, he then noticed one young cop aim at hawkgirl, "and only fur not wings, that's the Justice League". The young cop lowered his gun in amazement as he watched Hawkgirl swooped down close to the ground swinging her mace knocking down a few gorillas like they were bowling pins.

* * *

Barry knelt before the hulking gorilla Grodd the supposed king of the apes that were attacking central city. Grodd was gloating, like every super villain who had the upper hand they gloated. But Barry couldn't help but to agree with Grodd's taunts...unless he didn't want his plan to work that is.

"You are a coward and a quitter Flash, proving you are not worthy of the lightning bolt" Grodd boasted.

"He's more worthy than you freaking behemoth of a monster" Yelled out Cisco trying to defend the flash. Grodd merely chuckled as he walked over to the cage that was holding Harrison Welles.

"You have chosen the wrong champion father, you must realized that I am your true heir"

"Grodd please stop" pleaded Caitlin but Grodd ignored her now focusing his eyes on the Flash.

"Do you not have anything to say" demanded Grodd as he roared at the non-responsive Flash, "In your final moments this is how you choose to die like a lamb at the alter" Flash didn't move or say anything instead keeping his eyes on the ground his hands on his knees. Not even the chains that were wrapped around his legs, arms, or neck made a sound. The Flash was still like a statue.

"Fine then die" Grodd said hefting his spear and hurling it at the flash.

It seems I always spent all my time as the Flash trying to stay ahead of the danger, trying to do more, but each choice seemed to sprout more consequences, more challenges. But like Harrison and Oliver tried to teach and explain to me so many times the answer isn't always to do more. Not all problems can be solved by moving faster. Sometimes the simplest answer is the best.

I can't outrun Grodd without him hurting innocent lives .

Grodd is right thought Flash as he slowly opened his eyes as the spear got closer.

It is over.

Suddenly the room exploded with yellow lightning. The Flash shot forward in a red burst of speed, the chains holding him exploding into pieces. The spear that was coming towards him bursting in flames.

What is this" demanded Grodd as he realized they were no longer in Star Labs. They were in field of grass with a red and yellow sky and a soft consistent breeze.

"What have you done?" asked Grodd again looking around this beautiful haven.

Flash glanced around too, he was unsure but yet he somehow already recognized what it was, "We're in the speedforce, Grodd" Grodd smiled as red and yellow lightning began to warp around his body and the sadistic gorilla smiled.

"This is your final mistake, Flash, I can feel my powers growing" Grodd growled in victory.

Flash stared in horror but something began to fill him. It was a warm feeling that calmed his racing his heart and erased any fears. I don't know what this is but I feel like I can do anything.

Flash matched Grodd's smile, "you can absorb as much speed force as you want Grodd, but here...I'm the king".

"And the only way out is through me" challenged the Flash.

* * *

Everyone heard the sound of thunder and a storm of lightning erupted from star labs.

"I just received word King Grodd has gone missing along with the Flash" said the soldier to the General. The General gnashed his teeth in frustration and anger as he watched the Justice League knocked out his troops and more and more police officers began to arrive.

"Damn it, Grodd has abandoned us, order a full retreat, grab the unconscious and return to the pods". The soldier quickly turned around and relayed the message to an old white gorilla who had a metal helmet around his head and a giant red ruby in the middle.

"Contact all apes and tell them retreat into the rift". The white gorilla nodded his head and closed his eyes as he used his telepathic powers to repeat the message as he finished he was guided back to his golden pod with the general and soldier. The general watched his other soldiers learn the message and head to the nearest pod.

"They're retreating, captain what should we do" asked Detective West as he watched the gorillas run. Before Captain Stacy could say anything, Green Arrow leaped down a roof of a building near the two cops.

"We let them run but we keep a close eye on them to make sure they are escaping." Green Arrow answered for the Captain.

* * *

The Gorilla that was carrying Wally stiffened as he got the telepathic message of retreat. He growled and then unceremoniously dropped Wally to the ground and began to run toward a golden pod. Wally slowly got up wondering what the heck happened and then he for some odd reason he looked up to see a half dozen lightning bolts streak across the sky.

He then realized one of those lightning bolts was aimed right at him. He tried to get up and run but realized that the dumb gorilla must have sprained his leg when he ripped him out of the car. Then he was struck by the giant bolt of lightning. He collapsed to the ground unconscious as yellow and red electricity danced across his singed body.

* * *

Flash and Gorilla Grodd charged at each other but Flash stopped as he felt a weird current echo through his brain. Grodd over shot and missed the un-moving hero. 'Someone else is here with us' thought Flash.

And sure enough two red blurs zoomed past him and double punched Grodd sending him a good few miles away.

"Hey there Flash it's been awhile" said Trajectory as a man in a white, blue suit stood next to her. Trajectory was a scientist in Mercury Labs who had recreated Caitlin's velocity nine and had taken so much that she burst into electricity and died. But seeing her standing there it seems she somehow arrived in the speed force.

"Oh yeah this is Max Mercury, you know the founder of Mercury Labs" stated Trajectory nonchalantly. But the Flash still couldn't wrap his head around Trajectory being here but the founder of Mercury Labs who had disappeared twenty years ago was here inside the speed force.

"It seems like you have a lot of questions but you should ask Jay Garrick" said Max cutting off Trajectory from saying anything else, "You brought Grodd here to be imprisoned right" asked Max. Flash nearly nodded.

"Alright then we'll help you take him down before we help you escape the speed force." Grodd arrived cross punching Max in the jaw.

"If anyone is to leave it be Grodd" roared Grodd and then he glared at Trajectory who charged at him then she fell to her knees releasing a curdling scream. Grodd must be telepathically attacking her.

"No" yelled Flash as He created a vortex of wind and blasted Grodd but the gorilla raced away from the tornado and elbowing Flash.

"hey!" yelled Trajectory as she raced up and uppercutting the gorilla. But he took the hit like it was nothing but before he could do anything though Max returned punching him a dozen times in the cheek. Grodd took a few steps back but punched at both speedsters who dove under the attack and kicked at Grodd's knees. Grodd grunted falling back on his back. Before the two could attack he slammed his hands together creating an aftershock pushing both speedsters back. He zoomed in front of Trajectory and began to rapid punching her.

"You might be dead but let's see if you can't be deader." growled Grodd. But Trajectory smirked.

"What?" he demanded.

"You've been missing one speedster" was her only reply and then he felt it. The ground beneath him began to quake, the sound of thunder echoed in the air, the sky was no longer red and yellow but pure electric blue.

Grodd turned around to see not a blur but pure red lightning arching towards him.

"Wait" begged Grodd as he let go of Trajectory to lift up both his hands but the red lightning kept going until it connected with Grodd's chest destroying the area around Grodd lifting up humongous patches of dirt and grass.

Barry collapsed onto the ground, his body vibrating as arcs of red lightning leaped off him. He was breathing so hard.

"It was infinite" muttered Barry, I thought there would be an edge but it kept going"

"You did it" huffed Max.

"But he's not gone" said Barry as he felt a weak electric current in his ear which he assumed was Grodd.

"Yes but he's so weak he won't be able to attack while we help you get out of the speed force" replied Trajectory as she slowly got up. Barry looked at her but was amazed to see the wounds that were inflicted by Grodd was already healing.

Max Mercury explained how Flash would escape. The three speedsters would run building up speed and then sling shot Flash out at the Speed of light. But Flash had one question.

"Can't you come with Trajectory?" asked Barry, "I mean it seems like you're..."

"not crazy" laughed Trajectory, "true I'm back to normal but you're the only one who can leave the speed force". Barry wanted to ask more questions but Max cut in.

"Jay Garrick can explain it to you" he said.

"From earth 2" Barry said about to tell him Jay Garrick wasn't real only a fake alias used by Hunter Zolomon to create hope in the world and then rip it away.

"No there's an old timer living in Keystone city named Jay Garrick and he used to be the Flash too." Barry was shocked to learn there was a previous speedster that went by the name Flash but as he thought about it he did remember something in the news something that made him know it was someone moving quick that killed his mom.

* * *

The Justice League arrived at Star Labs where they released the captives.

Cisco was just explaining to the league what happened to the flash.

"We know Cisco" said Hawk Man as he retracted his wings.

"You knew" said Caitlin and Cisco at the same time.

"Yes, Flash told us his plan" said Green Lantern.

"The only part of his plan he didn't tell us is if he would be able to come back or not." said Green Arrow staring intensely at the large burnt space where Barry and Grodd supposedly disappeared.

"Disappeared to where?" asked Iris as she arrived.

But before anyone could answer her. A huge yellow whirlpool of lightning opened up. All the heroes and others tried to cover their eyes. Then there was a soft pop sound and a great gush of wind. Barry landed awkwardly in front of his friends. "Hey" he said weakly but everyone just smiled and quickly went to hug their friend.

The End

* * *

Epilogue

(Two weeks after the Gorilla attack)

It took forever but Barry had found him. He was living in Keystone City; a city that was only thirty minutes away across the river. The house seemed to be a simple white wood one story house with a porch and a swing with a garden planted around the door. Barry slowly opened the door. The man was supposed to be in his late forties.

"I was wondering when you would show up" said a man about the same height as Barry and light blonde hair. He was wearing a red vest and worn blue jeans and a grey cap over his head.

"Jay?"

The man just smiled opening the door to his house open.

* * *

Edmaster2: I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I have a lot of finals coming up, so I'll try posting chapter 8 soon.

If you like the story please post a review letting me know what you enjoyed, and tell your friends.


	8. Fly

_My name is Hal Jordan and I'm the green lantern of space sector 2814._

Green Lantern is punched through an office building and lands onto the street below. He tries to get up but two giant black leather boots land onto his chest pushing him deeper into the ground.

 _But today I wish I wasn't._

* * *

 **Twenty Six Hours Earlier**

"Hal what are we doing here?" asked Kendra as Hal Jordan drove his truck up to the chain link fence with a security

"Hey there Hal haven't seen you in awhile" said an elderly man with grayish hair as he leaned out the checkpoint window. Hal smiled and handed the man a twenty.

"Keep it on the down low will you, Mr. Stuart" asked Hal but Mr. Stuart just winked at Kendra and pressed a button that lifted the yellow bar from blocking their entrance. Hal kept driving and Kendra realize they were on an airbase.

"Hal?" she questioned and he stopped the car in front of a jet. Hal smiled as he got out of the car and quickly went to the nearest crate where he pulled out two fly suits and hands one to Kendra.

She seems skeptical as she takes it from him, "This is it?" she says as she slowly unfolds the suit noticing how quickly hal has already put his legs through the legs of the suit.

"You want to take me on flight with you...in that" she finally says as she begins to put her own legs through the openings, "I mean I've been flying for thousand lifetimes. whats the big deal Hal?"

Hal turns around to face her his mouth cracking into a smile as he pull the rest of the suit up around his shoulders, "You've never flown with me."

 _I lead kendra over to the jet and help her climb aboard. She's skeptical about this but is willing to go with it. I'm glad because I only flown with one other person with my life and this isn't something I do with others but I feel me and Kendra have a connection even though she's 'destined' to end up with Carter._

Hal begins pressing buttons and flipping switches. Kendra coughs on the fumes as the jet starts up. Hal casts a concerned look but Kendra smiles politely and gives him a thumbs up as she fidgets with her flight suit. _The suit doesn't fit her right_ he notes _not like the costume she worn for the past four thousand years._ Hal seems hesitant at first but then the confidence is back.

We lifts the handle and jet lifts off into the sky. Kendra notices that Hal is in his element. She seen him as green lantern the cocky, self sure, first with the joke hero but now flying in the air not with the ring but in this jet she notices the other side of him.

Then without warning they hear the sound of thunder and Kendra instinctively holds her breath and grabs the back of Hal's leather seat. They go faster and hit an air pocket. Kendra is forced to take a breath. Hal finally looks back at her and she stares in awe at how high they're going.

"Y-Yeah!"she yells, "this is awesome!" she yells out into the stars and Hal can't break out into laughter. He begins doing barrel rolls and tail slides. He feels invincible and he knows Kendra feels the same way.

They were both feeling it but the sound of thunder interrupted their reverie. A red space ship with two wings angled at thirty degrees, and a long oval like front burned through the atmosphere to the left of the jet Hal and Kendra were flying.

"Hal" said Kendra but Hal was already angling the jet to fly toward the falling aircraft. It had landed into a deserted field just a dozen miles away from the air base they were at.

Hal jumped out of the plane in his full green lantern suit. Kendra ripped off the fly suit she was wearing so her wings could expand into the open air and glided down next to Green Lantern. There was an open hole inside the ship and both heroes slowly walked toward it.

"Ring" Hal said as he got closer, "search ship for any life signs"

"One life sign detected on board" the ring responded, "but slowly fading" Hal looked to Kendra and she nodded her head in agreement the two heroes entered the hole and began traveling to the pilot space.

"This is Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814" said Green Lantern holding up his ring aiming at the back of the pilot seat.

"H-Hal" said the voice and the pilot chair whirled around to reveal a yellow humanoid with a beak and a fin on its head instead of hair. But the most distinguishing part about the alien was that it was wearing a green Lantern uniform.

"Tomar Tu" Hal gasped rushing over to the green lantern.

"You know him Hal?"

"Yes this is green lantern of sector 2813, basically my neighbor" Hal explained but went to talk to his dying friend.

"What happened he asked?"

"Hal J-jo" but Tomar whispered his last words. The ring around Tomar's finger began to light off and slowly slid off his finger.

"Green lantern of Space Sector 2813 dead, contacting Oa, now seeking new lantern" with that announced Tomar's ring flew out of the ship gone from view before anyone could do anything.

"A green lantern just died" he mumbled to himself as he hugged Tomar to his chest.

"Should we bury him?" asked Kendra.

"No, the Green Lantern honor gaurd will be here soon to collect his body and take him home." Hal explained slowly as he got up, "But right now there's a killer on the loose we need to find them".

* * *

A humanoid with paper white skin, a mullet black hair, and red eyes gazed over a holo screen. Finally the man smiled as he recognized something.

"Oh yeah, baby, this be fun" he laughed as he got up from the table he was sitting at and began making his way to the exit of the bar. He disregarded every dead alien that he trampled on or passed. He bust open the swinging doors and whistled. Then suddenly a motorcycle came revving up.

"We got us a bounty" he said to his black bike whose handles looked like devil horns and the headlight was actually a skull. Instead of wheels it had one giant thruster that stuck out like a cannon.

"lets blow this manure" laughed the man as the thruster burst with fire and propelled him off the asteroid that housed the bar he was in, "Next stop, Earth".

* * *

Sorry this was a short chapter. but please review with what you think of this chapter and what you would like to see happen later in the story.

Edmaster2


	9. A perfect life

**Six Hours Later**

Piqua, Ohio

A young preteen boy in an orange t shirt and blue jeans walked beside his father who was slowly guiding their cow along their corn field and looking up at the stars.

"Look Dad a shooting star" the kid pointed up into the sky where over a million bright lights shone in the darkness of space but one light was moving away from the others.

"Are shooting stars usually yellow?" asked the boy. The father removed the straw hat he was wearing and scratched his head.

"I reckon I never did see a yellow star before besides the sun." Yellow star got closer and closer the man got worried remembering hearing about some aliens crash landing in Coast City. He quickly grabbed his son and yanked harder on the rope that was connected to the cow to pick up the pace. But the cow being stubborn and ignorant of the possible danger resisted. After a few unsuccesful tugs the father had finally deemed it futile and picked up his son and began to run.

"Dad what are you doing" yelled the kid as he struggled in his father's grip but it was to no avail as the father's worst fear was realized. The Yellow star crashed into the edge of the cornfield and a goliath yellow humanoid figure with purple armor stepped out of the corn. The Humanoid was covered in scratches and burnt marks but otherwise seemed unfazed. The Father held his son to his chest his heart pounding his legs frozen in fear. Any hope of escape was gone.

 _My father died trying to conquer this planet.'_ thought the humanoid, _' He became obsessed with the primitive planet. I dare not try to understand but if He deemed Earth conquering then by the code of honor and blood he lived by I will see it done.'_ The humanoid turned and noticed the father and son pair staring at him. He got up lifting from the ground a weird purple and black qaudruple rose plant with five long green thorn tentacles waving about.

"P-please" was the only word that escaped from the father's mouth, it was the only word he could muster out of the ice grip of fear that he was under.

"I know what mercy is, Father..." the Humanoid responded as his eyes glowed red, an instant later the humanoid continued walking leaving behind two charred human skeletons and half burnt cow, "...And I shall give it".

* * *

Hal Jordan hovered above the street as Green Arrow pursued behind him on his motorcycle. Hal had given the rest of the League the 411 of the dead lantern. The Flash was too busy dealing with the rogues, Hawk Girl and Hawk Man were helping Constantine with an old Egyptian spell to keep the god of the dead Anubis from unleashing his army of the un-dead. So Green Arrow had agreed to go with Hal because what Kendra had told him about his reaction to the dead lantern.

"Hal you think you can slow down my bike can only go 200 miles per hour" Green Arrow yelled out over the rushing wind.

"You don't understand Green Arrow" yelled Hal, "Whoever did this was able to kill a Green lantern and that is something nearly impossible to do and I can't let that stand". Hal started flying even faster leaving Green Arrow further in his wake.

"Well Damn" muttered Green Arrow as he reached over and begin to flip the switch, "I guess this is any of a good time to test out Wally's new engine". The Motorcycle revved up and blue flames began to pump out of the exhaust. Green Arrow's bike was now going at least three hundred and twenty miles per hour. It took him a few minutes to finally catch up with Hal.

"If this person was able to kill a Green Lantern than you need back up, Hal, and that back up doesn't like you leaving him in the dust when he's trying to keep you alive." Hal looked back at him and muttered his apology and the two flew/rode in silence.

"How's your son" Hal finally said breaking the silence. Green Arrow shocked at the question almost swerved his bike into the railing.

It took Green Arrow a second to gather his thoughts and decide how much he should tell Hal, He was his best friend, "I don't know I decided for his safety not to be a part of his life until he's older".

"It sounds like your happy your mom scared Samantha away" Hal said adjusting himself so that he was floating upright and facing his best friend.

Green Arrow retorted, " yeah I am glad my mom paid Samantha off to lie about the baby being aborted, because I was seventeen, Hal, I was barely graduating high school and had finally got the girl of my dreams Laurel to date me."

"That sounds like excuses to me, Arrow, yeah eleven years ago you weren't ready but now you're avoiding him because of the 'life we lead' sounds like your too afraid to accept some responsibility." Hal countered.

Green Arrow scoffed, "That the kettle calling the pot black, what was it about three months ago Carol broke up with you because you can't get your life together always blaming it on being a green Lantern."

"Don't know what your talking about, Oliver, and this has nothing..."

"You know exactly what I was talking about, Carol wanted to move in with you but your life was such a mess you practically didn't have any credit, How long do you think you and Kendra can fool around before she wants something more serious, Hal" Green Arrow growled.

"Yeah well last time I check your a billionaire CEO, who can afford a couple houses, and a few plane tickets to wherever the hell Samantha moved to" Hal shouted back.

"Are you stupid, or you spend so many months in space that you forgot I lost my family fortune I'm broke" Green Arrow said.

"Well it sure as hell didn't stop..." But Hal stopped as he turned around and notice a large field of Large grey stalk with a weird assemble of black roses with green vines wrapped around the grey stalk.

"Do you see that?" green Lantern pointed flying toward the field of odd looking plants.

"I see it..." Green Arrow replied following close behind Hal, "But what the hell is it?" Green Arrow looked around and behind a small thicket of the plants were two cows on their side with the weird plant on their chest and the vines wrapped around them.

"And what the hell are they doing to the cows?"

"Ring Scan Plant life" hal ordered as he pointed his ring at the nearest plant.

"Scanning" the ring responded as a soft green light bath the odd plants.

"Scan complete" the ring said after a few seconds, "Black Mercy. Parasitic Plant. Point of Origin Sector 2813. Parasite Feeds off Host's bio-electric aura until host dies. Usually attaches itself to host with main roots while needle like vines enter the skin and fuse with the nervous system. Pleasure centers of the brain are flooded with nano spores creating a life like fantasy in conjuction with Host's desires. Leaving it unaware of danger".

"Approach with Caution" the ring concluded.

"Oh my god" said Green Arrow pointing at a house about a few yards away from the field where two women in night clothes stood with the odd plants attached to their chest and vines encircled them, "those poor people."

"Arrow we have to..." Hal began.

"You're the ones who need help" Hal barely had time to activate his shield when he felt someone punch him from behind. Green Arrow had already sprung out his bow and began to shoot two arrows at the yellow humanoid monster. The arrows pierced the yellow monsters purple armor but it didn't even slow the thing down as it charged right at him.

Green Arrow tried to jump to the side but was caught and then flung into a nearby water tower that stood before the field of Black Mercys.

"My plants need water" Growled the monster as Green Arrow and a ton of water went spiraling down to the water below.

The monster was blasted from behind as Hal rocketed toward him blasting him with multiple green blasts. Hal stood over the monster pointing his ring right into the monsters face before recognition dawned on him.

"Mongul" he said. Red energy erupted from the monsters eyes blasting Green Lantern off him.

"You have no right to say my father's name" Mongul Jr. yelled lunging at the green Lantern.

* * *

Green Arrow finally pulled himself out of the small pool of water. then he heard a small hiss and looked up to see multiple Black mercys had opened up revealing rows of sharp thorns and whirling tentacles. He rolled out of the way as a set of vines swiped at the spot he was at before.

He felt a vine wrap itself around his left arm trying to draw him toward another black mercy.

"Get off me" he said pulling out an arrow and cutting off the vine. He yanked out two arrows and fired it at the nearby active plants. As the first arrow hit its maximum height it exploded oil all over the plants while the second arrow let out a spark setting them on fire.

Green Arrow noticed the bright red light and ran toward it.

* * *

"You killed a green lantern Tomar Tu, junior" growled Hal getting back on his feet as green light began to construct a giant robot around him. He lifted up his right arm which caused the seven foot tall robot to do the same and fire multiple large bolts.

"The only green Lantern I be killing is you" yelled Mongul taking the blasts head on and grabbing the robot construct and pushing Hal backwards.

"No you don't" Hal yelled as his robot construct jet boots activated pushing the two into the air. This made Mongul jr. squeeze the construct but Hal only smiled. A green burst of energy exploded from within Hal knocking MOngul off and send him plummeting to the ground below into the middle of his black Mercy field.

Hal slowly descended to the ground, "why are you hear Junior why did you kill Green Lantern Tomar"

Mongul slowly got up from his knees, "to conquer this planet like my father never could."

"So why did you kill Green Lantern Tomar" Hal growled as green chains wrapped around Mongul choking and restraining him.

"I killed no green Lantern, the only one I do want to kill is standing in front of me" choked out.

"Look out" yelled Green Arrow as he tried to shove Hal out of the way who turned around to notice a Black Mercy lunging at him.

Both heroes stabbed the plant tearing it in half and both heroes turned to stare at the defeated would be conqueror.

"What the hell was that supposed to do" taunted Hal as he began to encase Mongul in more chains.

"Ring said it was supposed to put you in a dream world give you everything you wanted." Green Arrow replied kicking at the remains of the plant.

"You were correct Green lantern, groaned Mongul, "I did kill the green Lantern of my sector to instill fear in you so you be easy to kill."

Hal laughed floating over to the emcapicitated alien conqueror, "I guess you don't really know nothing about Green Lanterns were chosen because we can overcome great fear."

"Dad!" yelled a voice and both heroes turned to see a young man in a green vest with two red straps around his arms carrying a bow and quiver.

"There you are! said the boy as he got closer to the two older heroes, "Mom sent me to get you."

Oliver smiled and looked toward his best friend, "That's my cue. I better get going, Hal"

Hal returned the smile and look toward the eleven year old boy and ruffled his hair, "give your mom my love William"

"...And stop growing I don't want you getting taller than me" Hal teased.

"Look at him" smiled Oliver, "I remember when he was chasing speedy around"

Oliver wrapped his son in a hug, "your growing up way too fast for me, kid"

"Dad" the boy whined trying to push his father off, "Not in front of Hal"

Oliver and William began to get on the motorcycle as Hal waved them by with Mongul Jr unconcious and floating above him, "You two be safe, I'm going to take this guy to Oa, Call me when that new kid of yours shows up."

"Will do, Hal" said Oliver as he lowered the visor of his helmet an drove away. Hal began to fly up into the air with the unconcious Mongul Jr. just a few feet behind him.

"Incoming Residence Call" voiced the ring.

"Hal" said a different voice through the ring.

"hey dad" Hal responded.

* * *

" _I was just thinking about you"_ came soft muttered words, " _...Time later sure."_ Hal stood there with a blank look on his face and a black Mercy plant attached to his chest. Some additional vines wrapped around Green Arrow who was on his knees.

" _Never, Missed a birthday, William...Since the day you were born..." Green Arrow muttered softly._

"No one lives a perfect life" growled Mongul Jr. as he slowly got up, "Not even you, Green Lantern.

* * *

Edmaster2: End to chapter 9.

Hal and Ollie are given their hearts desires. Hopefully they can pull themselves from their fantasy life to save their true reality from Mongul Jr. and if it wasn't Mongul who killed Green Lantern Tomar Tu then who did it and why?

If you like this current adventure please put in a review, and if you don't tell me why or what you like to see happen instead but most importantly thank you for reading.

Till next time.


	10. A Perfect Life Part 2

A Perfect Life Part 2

"He'll be six tomorrow mom can you believe it" said a young man; he wore square glasses and short brown hair, as he set down his jacket on the back of the chair.

"Time flies Jim" admitted a slightly older man with similar brown hair but combed back and a handle bar mustache and a small gut, sitting across the table from the man called Jim. Sitting next to the slightly older man was Hal Jordan and across from him was his mom who had grey blonde hair and wearing a black evening dress.

"Seems like yesterday you were begging me to teach you how to talk to girls" chuckled the slightly older man as he took a sip of his beer.

Jim pulled back his chair to sit, "Something you were never good at, Jack, in fact I think it was Hal who taught me how". The man named Jack choked up on his drink and threw a smile at his youngest brother.

"Speaking of, Hal when are you going to give me grandkids" interrupted his mom.

Hal broke out in a smile, "Don't you have enough with Jim and Jack's kids".

"Nothing wrong with having more" his mom protested, "will I even be 'alive'(Hal's entire vision fazed but quickly returned to normal) to see you at least get married to that girl Jennifer".

Before Hal could even think about the haze for a second his eldest brother Jack answered, "Jennifer? She's old news, mom."

"What about Maggie?"

"Older" replied Hal's younger brother Jim. Hal reached for his beer popping the lid knowing this might be a long night trying to explain why he hasn't found the one yet.

"Is there anyone your actually seeing Hal?" questioned his mom and his two brothers turned their own curious eyes on him. It took Hal a split second before a face popped up. They had been dating but...an image of a dead green lantern in a crashed space ship broke into his mind.

"Wasn't her name Kendra" responded Jim giving a slight nod to Hal.

"Y-yeah" admitted Hal.

"How come I never heard of her?" came an older voice from behind. Hal whirled around to see his dad, a man that almost looked identical to Hal except being an inch or two shorter, having grey cropped hair, and bigger build covered by a green button up shirt and jeans and wearing an old aviator jacket.

"Hey dad"

* * *

"Password: war world" Said a yellow giant humanoid as he held a green prickly long vine in his hands in front of a large silver box with a satellite dish on top with the antennae over a good six feet.

" _System ready"_ responded the computer.

"Activate D.N.A. Locator" he demanded as he slowly shoved the vine into an open port in the grey box.

" _Searching through sectors 0 to 3600"_ responded the computer as the antennae slowly split into three and a soft light began to emit from the center, " _Current Location Sector 2814"_

"Power Star gate" Mogul demanded as he took a step back as his entire machine began to pulse with energy.

" _Bio-electric auras processing."_ the computer said, " _Star Gate Ready to Receive"_ It responded again as blue energy started pulsing from the split antennae to the sky where a small yellow circle began to appear.

" _Searching..."_

* * *

"Where is she?" Oliver said to his son as they ran down the brightly lit and white walls of the hospital, "Where's your mom William" Doctors and Nurses watched as the two vigilantes ran by not shocked or surprised as everyone in Star City knew the Green Arrow and Arsenal was.

"She's in here dad" pointed William at a double door entrance.

Oliver ran in to see his wife already in the process.

"Mr. Queen Green Arrow" said the doctor assisting his wife, "It's an honor"

"That's great Doc. Just tell me how my wife's doing" he said already heading right to her. Samantha gave a strained smile and extended her hand.

"Your wife's fine" admitted the doctor.

Samantha gave a slight scream and Oliver grabbed her outstretch hand and looked down at her agonized face, "I'm right here Samantha. Just like William..." Oliver's entire vision buzzed for a second.

"I'm right...here. I was..." the world buzzed again for another second but it was shattered by another cry of pain from Samantha. But it wasn't enough; he remembered the day William was born.

"Congratulations Mr. Queen you have a new son." The doctor said as she lifted a squealing new born child.

"I...No..." Oliver said as the buzzing appeared on and off.

"Dad, are you okay" questioned William placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"This isn't me!" yelled Oliver covering his head.

"This isn't my life!" he screamed.

* * *

Hal was sitting behind the pilot seat of the X-35 fighter jet.

"Okay what's wrong, Hal" asked his father from the pilot seat in front.

"w-what" Hal said pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Usually when we're this high in the air and you haven't once asked me to do a cobra roll with pirouette" Hal's dad responded, "and by now you be complaining about how your mom used the 'm' word during dinner".

"I don't know dad" Hal finally admitted looking out the side as dark clouds began rolling to their direction.

"You know son" said Hal's dad as lightning shattered free from the dark clouds.

"Dad!" Hal said noticing how quickly the dark clouds got to them.

"We can't dwell on the past Hal, we can't wish for what was we get what we get and we keep going".

"Dad you need to bring the plane down" Hal yelled reaching out to grab his dad. His father turned to him with a sad smile.

Red Cracks ripped through the dark sky as a face formed. It had a scraggly blonde beard and a green hood with blonde hair barely poking out from under.

"Ollie!" Hal yelled recognizing his best friend.

"Hal, wake up its fake all of this is fake" Ollie screamed.

* * *

Mogul watched smugly as his black mercy's squeezed themselves around their human, animal victims.

"Hey what ya doin" asked a voice from above. Mogul whirled around to see a buff albino skinned humanoid sitting on a black hover bike with a skull where the headlight would be. he had red eyes and a black mullet.

"You are Lobo the bounty hunter" Mogul recognized, "If you are here for me then I say you'll have a fight on your hands for i will not go down easy."

Lobo just laughed, "The main man ain't here for you piss liver boyo, and I'm here for the green lantern"

Mogul growled, "I am not handing over the green lantern to you 'main man'" spitting the last words, "He is mine to torture and kill for my father."

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a fucking problem" said Lobo as he pulled out a long barreled laser shotgun and rested it on his handlebars still directed at Mogul.

Mogul didn't respond instead lunging at Lobo

* * *

The scenery changed and Hal was no longer in a jet but standing in front of a chain link fence surrounded by a dozen people all looking up in the air as thunder disturbed the calm. Hal instinctively looked up to see a metal object soar through the air dancing close to the sun forcing Hal to cover his eyes and the too long aviator jacket sleeve covered mostly his right eye.

He looked at himself to realize he was a kid again.

"No" Hal yelled as he remembered the small hole in the chain link fence.

"Having some problems up here Ferris. Oils getting eaten up pretty quick. I think the last of the torque pins just failed. I thought this was sent to I-level repairs" came Hal's dad's voice over a phone that a man was holding with a little girl with black pigtails standing in front of him watching the jet like Hal was.

"It was" the man replied.

"I need to bring it in. Away from the crowd" He responded over the phone again.

"Keep it flying Jordan" the man said frustrated, "there's no external leakage, the plane is fine, we have investors watching and that's a fourteen million dollar jet"

"Dad." Hal said dropping to his knees and crawling through the small opening.

"Dad! that boy is trying to sneak in" the little girl told her father.

"Hal!" yelled the man but Hal ignored him already knowing what was going to happen. He could do something he thought.

The Jet made a jerking dive.

"Dad!" Hal screamed as the jet collided with the ground exploding into a thousand pieces.

* * *

Hal was no longer at the air strip but in a field in Ohio.

He looked down at his chest noticing the black mercy on his chest. Tears formed on his eyes as he imagined a green spike emerging from his chest and it did tearing the black mercy in pieces.

He looked over as Oliver struggled the vines off him.

"How'd you know Ollie?"

"We shared a plant so it wasn't able to produce too strong an illusion plus your will power over powers mine" Ollie explained, "It showed me a life you thought I deserved being a family man."

"Yeah you're trying with William right, you want what's best for him.

"Hal, I was there when William was born, I chose to walk away" He said. Hal stared at him in shock and then shook his head.

"Maybe you did" Hal said, "but I truly doubt it was out of selfishness, Ollie, you did it cause you cared about William's life.

Ollie looked over at his best friend to say something but both were interrupted by a loud explosion.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Hal" Ollie said.

Both heroes rushed to the area of where the explosion originated and seen two aliens fighting. Mogul grabbing trees and hurling them at a white humanoid floating above in a transporter that looked similar to a motorcycle dodging the trees and shooting at Mogul with his laser shotgun.

"You know that one?" asked Oliver noting the alien on the bike.

"Nope, but I'm more worried about that thing over there" Hal pointed toward a weird multi grey box with a giant attenae on top that seemed to be creating a blue portal in the air.

"Oh well crap" Oliver said.

Hal and Oliver ran to the weird looking machine.

"Do you know how to shut this down?" asked Oliver befuddled by the complex controls and odd looking symbols.

"Ring?" Hal asked, a green glow shot out of the ring and began covering the odd machine with its light.

" _Scan complete"_ the ring responded, " _Possible solution…Pull down lever, press the orange button and disconnect antennae immediately before the star gate explodes releasing a nuclear radiation"_

Hal looked at his friend and quickly looking for the lever and orange button while Oliver climbed on top of the machine. Oliver began messing with his belt and opening and closing pouches.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hal asked as he finally located the lever which was the size of a baseball bat and began to desperately pull it down.

"Felicity thought it was a good idea to have a belt with pouches that hold things I might need." Oliver said.

"Like a plumber's utility belt" Hal said as he began to form robotic arms around his and grabbed the lever again.

"Why does everyone compare it to a plumber's utility belt, but yeah and I think I have some acid in one of these pouches."

"You have acid in your belt that is connected to your waist what if someone punctured it in a fight, bye bye Arrow children" Hal grunted as the lever began to give way.

"The pouch is lined with a protective inside so it won't be able to hurt me" Oliver explained, "also I put it in something where it can't be easily broken". Hal finally successfully pulled down the lever and began to look through the control panel for the orange button.

"Got it" yelled Oliver pulling out a small canister and began to unscrew it and place it near the antennae.

"Ring which button is it?" asked Hal as there were multiple orange buttons each with a different symbol.

"I got it Hal" Ollie yelled as the acid ate through most of the antennae leaving it at an odd angle, "never mind" as the antennae didn't completely break and kicked at the base.

Another green light scanned the control panel before lighting up only one button.

Hal quickly punched the button, "Ollie?"

"Almost got it" Oliver said as the machine began to light up yellow. Oliver gave one final kick and the antennae screamed at being broken off its stand and fell off the machine. Oliver rolled off the machine as Hal covered it with a protective green bubble and float it into the quickly shrinking blue portal. It was halfway through the portal before white light exploded outward sending both heroes to the ground.

Mogul whirled around to see his machine destroyed.

"NO!" he screamed rushing at the two heroes who were forced onto their backs.

* * *

Rain abruptly drops from the aloof clouds in the sky on to the bustling city of Central City. Down on the streets below was an eighteen year old dark skin man standing at the cross section annoyed at the down pour.

He was having a crappy day he had to take the long way to get home because the city was still rebuilding since the gorilla invasion, and maybe if he got home quick he couldn't finish the Calc homework so he could have time to play the new Destiny expansion pack. While he was contemplating on what he wanted to do a little girl had dropped her a ball and without warning ran across the street to grab it.

"Hey!" yelled the mom. Wally looked up to see the little girl trying to grab her ball. The scariest sound at the moment ranged through that street a car horn. Wally looked to the left to notice a metro bus barreling down the street just a few seconds from crossing the crosswalk and hitting the girl.

Maybe it was instinct, most likely a small part of him thought maybe he could push her out of the way for whatever the reason Wally took a step forward and in that moment he felt lightning striking him again. Time slowed as Wally took his second step. Each drop of water stood in the air only being moving as Wally's body came into contact with them forcing them onto his yellow hoodie. He took his third step and he appeared next to the girl. By his fourth step he had already wrapped his arms around the girl's body looking to the left as the bumper of the metro bus stared him down. His fifth step he felt the metro bus clip his back but he kept moving. By his sixth and final step he and the girl were safely on the other side. By his seventh step he was a good couple feet from the now safe girl and he realized he couldn't stop.

People, places all danced through his vision too fast for his mind to fully comprehend yet as if it was on a time delay. His feet refused to stop.

In the back of Wally's head he felt a spark of electricity. Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I got you" said the voice to his left. He looked and it was the flash running beside him. The flash recognized him as he made an 'O' face. Without wasting any more time the flash guided him to a stop but Wally not having the hang of it yet ended up rolling to a stop before crashing into a pack of water barrels. Water drenched the already wet yellow hoodie.

Wally looked up as his favorite hero stared at him in shock.

"Wally?"

* * *

Hal quickly created a green shield as Mogul landed on right where Oliver would have been.

"I will not let you ruin my inheritance" yelled Mogul as he slammed his fist into the force field. Suddenly Mogul was blasted off the shield as Lobo flew in on his hover bike shooting another multiple rounds of laser fire at Mogul.

"Sorry Junior, but Green Lanterns mine"

"I guess that means he's not our friend" Oliver concluded.

"I guess not but if they're willing to kill each other to get to me I'll allow it" Hal said as a suit of armor wrapped around Oliver.

"Hey!" yelled Oliver in protest.

"Sorry Ollie for your protection"

"Whatever let's do this" Oliver said as a giant green bow appeared in his new glowing green armor. The force field dropped around them as both heroes rushed to join the fight, Hal taking the air, and Oliver on the ground notching three green energy arrows onto his armored bow.

The arrows soared in the air, one hitting Lobo's hover bike's exhaust pipe causing it to exploded, while the other two arrows punctured the alien's back.

"My bike" Lobo yelled as it exploded under him.

Hal created a giant green battering ram and dropped it on top of Mogul. Mogul caught it but didn't notice the giant green boot reeling back to kick it in the chest. Mogul was knocked from under the battering ram and into another farm a good quarter mile away.

Oliver ran up on to the rising Lobo who was on his knees grabbing at random pieces of his bikes and trying to put them together. Oliver slammed his energy bow over the aliens head but it broke on contact. Lobo turned to look at Oliver with such hate that his red eyes matched perfectly with his emotion.

"Oh uh it was an accident" Oliver tried to explain holding up his arms in surrender. Lobo brought back his arm and swung in full force at Oliver's face. Oliver winced in anticipation only to hear a crack. He looked to see a green brick wall in front of him.

"You're here for me, well here I am" yelled Hal as he flew right at Lobo bringing back his fist to hit him. Lobo caught it and slammed the hero to the ground creating a crater.

"I'm here for you boyo but now I'm going to kill your friend..." But Lobo couldn't finish the sentence as Oliver Kneed Lobo in the face forcing him off Hal. Lobo looked at Oliver like he hadn't eaten in years and slowly rose his hand up to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Oh crap" Muttered Oliver as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well" Hal chuckled as he got up, "It's been nice knowing you, Oliver".

"Oh shut up" Oliver snapped back at his best friend as Lobo charged at both heroes.

Both heroes dove to the side but Lobo reached out grabbing them both by the foot and slamming them into each other. He then began to whirl them around but Hal wasn't going down easy as he created a green electrical shock down his leg and into Lobo's hand forcing him to let go. Using momentum Oliver angled himself upside down in the air and fired at least two arrows into the stun Lobo's chest. Both arrows exploded on impact knocking the alien on his but. Oliver lost all his air as he hit the ground. Hal recovered himself in the air and charged at the knocked down Lobo grabbing him from his back and flew high enough in the air that he was barely tree top level so Lobo would slam into every tree.

 _"Battery Level at 20%"_ responded the ring warning him of his power level dropping. At that slight distraction Lobo was able to successfully grab Hal's arms and yank him face first into the back of Lobo's head. Hal let go of Lobo out of shock though his face was protected from Lobo's hit. Lobo dropped to the ground with a huff. He looked up at Green Lantern who stared in shock.

Lobo's face was a mess as skin was torn off in chunks, revealing bone and muscle.

"What..."

"You made me ugly you poozer" grunted Lobo as his hands grabbed the stretched skin and tried to readjust it back.

Hal finally over his shock created a giant fly swatter, "its a major improvement to your previous look" Lobo removed his hands to reveal it had heal back to normal before jumping out of the way.

"I ain't out yet you nutmegger"

"what?" Hal said in confusion and caught off guard as a chain wrapped around him.

"I got ya" Laughed Lobo. A Giant Green Chain cutter appeared and cut the chain just as Lobo made a violent tug.

"I guess you really like the mano y mano" growled Lobo as he leap into the air winding back his fist, "my type of prey". Green Boxing gloves wrapped around Hal as he matched Lobo's punch with his own. Green light exploded from the connection. Hal was dropped like a sack of potatos and Lobo followed with a loud whoop.

Green lantern crashed to the ground with a grunt.

 _" Battery Level at 15%"_ cautioned the ring.

Hal slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of black boots coming straight at him. He couldn't move fast enough but luckily his thoughts were faster as a green wall quickly formed over him. Sadly it wasn't strong enough as Lobo crush through it landing on Hal's chest.

"That all you got poozer, I thought a Green Lantern is supposed to be better than this" Lobo smiled as he picked Hal up by his hair holding him level with his eyes.

"The try me" Lobo turned to look but was suddenly bombarded by a dozen explosion making take a few steps back.

Standing in the distance was a disgruntled Oliver queen in a broken up green armor holding up Lobo's laser shotgun.

"Hey that's mine" pouted Lobo pointing at the shotgun in Oliver's hand.

Oliver cocked it, "come and get it big boy"

Lobo let out a bark of laughter, "I just kicked the nutmeg out of your friend you think you got a chance against me"

Oliver just smiled. Lobo cocked his head in confusion before busting out in laughter again, "you must want to die, alright I can do that". Before Lobo could do anything else a roar shook the very ground.

"What the?" Lobo said almost stumbling.

"Pissed someone off, Lobo" Oliver said as a dark figure ascended into the sky, "try taking him on". Mogul landed right in front of Lobo and gave the bounty hunter a perfect uppercut as teeth flew from Lobo's closed mouth. Lobo was given a perfect arc in the air.

Oliver watched with vested interest as the two powerful aliens began tearing into each other knowing whoever won he would have to fight next. He stealthy grabbed Hal and pulled him away from the perimeter of the fight.

"wake up lantern" growled Oliver holding Hal up to his chest and lightly slapping him. Oliver cursed and proceeded to grab something from his pouch.

"Attention all League members, Green lantern's down and got two aliens fighting over who gets to kill him" Oliver said into the Justice League comms, "our location is Piqau, Ohio."

"And guys get here soon" Oliver muttered as he watched red energy pour out of Mogul's eyes into Lobo's neck.

* * *

Wally was sitting down in the middle of Star Labs it was his first time inside the once optional labs. But seeing Cisco, Caitlin, and Harrison performing tests on him. The Flash watched with guilt as his sister and father watch with worry.

"Heart rate is steady" said Caitlin checking her pad and pressing some buttons on the console of the treadmill.

"How fast is he going, Cisco"

"his top speed seems to be 120 mph" Cisco responded.

"Cool" muttered wally.

"Alright that's enough running for now Mr. West" said Harrison pushing his wheelchair from out of the room to talk to flash and his family who were watching through the glass.

Wally tried to slow down only for him to misstep and fly off the treadmill into the wall. Or at least he hit the wall if the Flash hadn't caught him, knocking them both to the floor.

"I guess I need to learn how to stop" joked Wally looking at Flash who didn't seemed pleased at all.

"Wally!?" Iris yelled rushing in, "are you alright?" Wally nodded his head. Flash got up and noticed Harrison calling him over.

"Yeah" he asked once out of earshot of the rest of everybody.

"From what we gleamed from Wally he was struck by lightning during the gorilla invasion" Barry's expression darkened.

"We think it might have happened when you and Grodd traveled into the speed force."

Before either man could say anything there was a loud beeping that came in a certain pattern. Barry raced to the noise and pulled out his communicator and heard Green Arrow's message.

"I'm sorry to go but I'm needed elsewhere" Said Barry looking each person in the eye before resting on Wally, "We'll talk later" he promised. Then he was gone the only thing identifying he was there was a slight breeze with electricity buzzed where he was.

* * *

 **OA**

Planet that is in the center of the Universe. Home world to the Green Lantern Corps.

A pink skinned humanoid with a pig like nose, and large jaws busted through the chambers of the Guardians of the Universe; the founders and leaders of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Kilowog you can't go in" cried out another humanoid alien that was scrawny, four arms, and a diamond shape head.

"What is the meaning of this" cried out one of the eight dwarf blue skinned bald aliens.

"The meaning of this I just learned one of our own has just been killed and you're keeping this a secret!", yelled Kilowog pointing his large stubby finger at the floating guardians.

"We need to go out there and find the person who did this" continued Kilowog.

"we already know who the culprit is Kilowog" responded another guardian this one with white hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Then why the hell aren't we going after this poozer!" demanded Kilowog as a green light encased the lantern.

"He is right, siblings" replied another guardian with his white hair combed back, "we had tried to keep this quiet knowing the reaction informing the rest of the corps would be but now we can no longer sit idly by with him out there."

The guardians looked at each other before speaking in unison, "We will arrest the criminal ourselves". And with blinding green light they disappeared.

* * *

Oliver almost trip as he carried Hal's body on his shoulders. It was best to get as far away from the battling aliens until the rest of the Justice League could get here.

"Damn it Hal, you need to stop eating so many chili dogs"

"But they're so good" Hal grunted. Oliver dropped Hal from his back.

"Ow" groaned Hal as he tried to get up, "I'm wounded here"

"Yeah well guess how I feel for being knocked around and then having to carry your green lard for the past eleven minutes"

"What happened to Lobo" asked Hal rubbing his chest. Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air. Hal and Oliver turned toward the approximate area of the sound.

"Busy with Mogul" Oliver said, "And it sounds sooner or later we're going to have to face the winner".

"You contacted the others?" Hal asked.

"Yeah, Flash should be here about in hopefully in six minutes, you ready for round..."

"Three" Hal answered, "Ring?"

 _"Power Level 3%"_ it responded.

"I should be good for another three minutes".

"You don't have three minutes Lantern" said Mogul walking forward from the darkness holding Lobo's head by his hair.

"Gross" muttered Oliver.

"Well you ain't so pretty yourself poozer" replied Lobo.

"..." Hal and Oliver stared in shock.

"It take a lot more than cutting off a head to kill a Czarnian" Lobo said before laughing hysterically.

"Enough" growled Mogul dropping Lobo's head to the ground.

"Ow" muttered Lobo, "that rude"

Oliver raised his stolen laser shotgun and Hal began to create a construct. A bright Green Light engulfed Mogul and green chains became visible as they wrapped themselves around Mogul restraining him. Once secured he was shot into space.

"Did you do that?" Oliver asked.

"We did the Guardians of the Galaxy" as the guardians appeared.

"Uh oh" Hal said.

"Uh oh?" Oliver looked at Hal then the guardians, "Why uh oh?"

"The guardians never leave Oa this must be something serious" Hal said.

"Correct Green Lantern of sector 2814, we are here because you are under arrest for the murder of Green Lantern Tomar-Re".

"W-wait what?" Hal asked but suddenly green chains wrapped around Hal's wrist and ankles, "you will be taken to Oa to be judged by your peers"

"Hey what about me, do I still get paid?" asked Lobo hopping up and down.

"You were hired to capture Green lantern and failed to do so". A green box appeared entrapping Lobo's head.

"We also had no intention of truly paying you, you're wanted in two hundred sectors and broke a thousand laws" replied another guardian as he took hold of the box.

"You got this wrong" Oliver yelled, "Hal would never kill, especially one of his own lanterns."

"This does not concern you earthling" replied the center guardian, "but do not worry we will not let your world go unprotected". As he said that last part the ring around Hal's finger floated off and raced through the sky to find a new wearer.

"Now we must go" said the Center Guardian who clapped his hands.

"Hal!" Oliver screamed.

"I'm innocent" growled Hal, though Oliver wasn't sure who he was telling that to, the guardians, or Oliver. And with Hal's last words they were all engulfed in green light and disappeared.

Oliver stood there confused, tired, and most importantly angry.

He felt the ground shake a bit and he turned around to see Flash standing before him.

"Got here as fast as I could" Flash replied he did a quick 360 scan before turning to Oliver.

"Where's Hal?"

"He got arrested" Oliver replied.

* * *

Edmaster2: Sorry this chapter took so long to write but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Please leave a review of what you think and who you think should the replacement green lantern for Hal should be: John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, Simon Baz, or Jessica Cruz.

I will put down a link below for each green lantern's bio (in order) to help make your decision.

wiki/John_Stewart_(Prime_Earth) , wiki/Guy_Gardner , wiki/Kyle_Rayner , wiki/Simon_Baz , wiki/Jessica_Cruz


	11. New Green Lantern

Trial of the Millennium

I've been up for the past thirty hours and I've come to blame my sleep deprivation for what I was hearing.

"I knew it was a bad idea for a human to be a Lantern" muttered one of the alien green lanterns that filled the seats of the circular court.

"He shouldn't get a trial just kill the traitor" another Lantern yelled.

"There's no way Hal did it" argued Kilowog. It seemed after three years of service to the corps everyone still despised me for being from earth.

"I did not kill Tomar" I shout at the lanterns behind me. As the threats of my fellow lanterns began growing louder. The guardian in the middle raised his hands to silence the crowd.

"The trial of the murder of Green Lantern Tomar Tu will commence" said the lead guardian.

The guardian to that one's left spoke up, "prosecutor Malet Dasim of sector 103, please present the indictment."

A Yellow oval alien with horns on opposite sides of its head floated forward his long tentacle like arms waving in distress, " I wanted to state for the record that I take no pleasure in prosecuting a fellow lantern" Malet stated.

"Duly noted" said a different guardian, "now continue with the proceedings".

"As we all know the rings have environmental playback, what we were able to pull from Tomar Re's ring is as follows" Malet states as he moves to his prosecution table and open the canister. A green lantern ring floats to the middle of the court room. A giant 3d hologram began to appear.

A hologram of Tomar Tu had just began to read the rights of two criminals when he was blasted from behind. Tomar had activated his force fields but they were cut through as an image of Hal Jordan came to life and sawed off Tomar's right arm. His life support force field that constantly surrounds a Green Lantern in space disappears. Tomar quickly snatches his ring and places it on his left arm before blasting a rushing Hal Jordan who surrounded himself in a F-16 construct. The construct explodes in a shower of green energy shards but doesn't stop Hal's momentum.

Tomar Tu yells and releases a shock wave of green energy. Hal tries to defend himself but is blasted away. Using this opportunity Tomar flies straight into an open space ship. He heads to the controls and begin setting coordinates for the hyper drive.

"As we know he landed on earth dead due to the wounds inflicted on him by Hal Jordan." Malet says as the hologram slowly disappears with the image of Tomar armless and dying the last thing to fade.

"This is a simple and clear case guardians" says Malet turning to look Hal in the eyes as he continued, " I charge Hal of space sector of 2814 with the murder of Tomar Tu of sector 2813." My gut twists that I'm standing in the same spot where Sinestro once stood when he was being sentenced for rebelling against the corps and murdering a dozen lanterns.

The guardian on the far right of the thirteen guardians sitting in a semi circle spoke up, "We have heard and witnessed the evidence. Hal do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"The rings constantly record everything we do when we're active so why doesn't my ring hold the same environmental playback as Tomar's ring"

"You mess with the recording" yelled a lantern.

"Hal is correct" Spoke the guardian in the middle as he floated down next to him, "No power on the universe except us the guardians can alter or erase the environmental playback."

He looked Hal in the eye, "Or its just a ruse of the earthling to avoid punishment."

* * *

A bright red humanoid with pointed ears and in a yellow and black suit similar to those worn by green Lanterns floated 22,000 miles above the earth.

"Its as you said Lord Sinestro" spoke a mechanical voice from behind, "Hal Jordan is not present on earth."

"As I promised you man hunter you can begin your siege and by the time, Hal and the guardians realize whats happening, Hal's beloved Coast City will be destroyed."

"and there is no lantern to protect earth right?" questioned the man hunter. Sinestro just smiled.

* * *

A young dark skin man looked at the rear view mirrors behind him. The police cars were getting closer. The man cursed under his breath as he looked at the contents that were in the back of the van. Four blue canisters were wired together with a single grey box. The grey box was flashing red numbers that were counting down.

"Fuck, I steal the fucking one van with a fucking bomb" the man growled. He sighs and reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Call Katma Stewart" Growled the man.

the phone rang twice and a soft voice came through the speakers, "John?"

The sirens got louder as a police car swerved out of an alley and swiped the van. John looked back at the bomb in the backseat to see the cannisters shook a little but didn't go off.

"Are those police sirens John?"

"Listen Katma no matter what they say its not true it was an accident."

"God John what did you do?" said Katma sounding distraught.

"I'm sorry, Katma I just got tired of not being able to provide and..."

"NO! John! God NO!" Katma yelled at John through the phone, "Not now when I'm so close to get promoted!"

"I love you and sorry I couldn't be the same man you married". John hanged up the phone dropping it on the ground and steered the van for a hard left. He had been leading the van to the river. The van bust through the guard rails. John cringed...but nothing happened.

John opened his eyes to realize he's no longer inside the van but a hundred feet above the river near the clouds as the van exploded. It took a while but John finally realized he was in a green bubble.

" _John Stewart_ " said a mysterious voice in John's ear.

"What?" John says still mesmerized by the height.

" _You have been chosen."_

"Chosen for what?" John asked as the bubble sent him higher into the air.

" _You have been chosen to be the green lantern of Space Sector 2814"_ says a ring as it materializes in front of him, " _commissioned as an officer of the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar law enforcement agency overseen by the guardians of the universe."_

" _Do you accept this responsibility?"_

"If I'm not dreaming then absolutely". The green quickly slides onto John's middle finger. His chest felt like it was caught on fire as the green part of the costume spread across his chest. The black of the costume felt cold like ice. With a grunt he realize he was wearing the costume that the other green lantern wore.

"I didn't see this coming" said a voice behind him. John whirled behind him where he saw a pink humanoid in a similar costume as his but yellow instead of green.

"No matter" says the figure as a giant yellow hand appeared before slamming into John's face.

* * *

"How are we on finding Green Lantern" asked Green Arrow as he walked into the Justice League Headquarters. A little man sat before a bank of computer equipment, with an old yellow pages book underneath him so he could better see the screens.

This man in the Justice League Head quarters was called Oberon, and he was a dwarf. He had spent the first quarter of his life working as a clown for a traveling circus, then the next twenty five years as the sideman to the renowned escape artist Scott Free. Then Scott's son was kidnapped and the two had traveled cross country to find his son. They soon caught the Kidnapped an old lady calling herself granny goodness and her orphanage of crime.

They weren't the only ones who were chasing after Granny Goodness and Oberon and Scott met the Justice League and together they brought Granny to Justice at the cost of Scott Free's life.

Later Oberon would assist the Justice League with another mission and before he knew it he became the League's administrator.

"If Green Lantern was taken off planet I doubt we find any trace of him here on earth" Oberon replied continuing typing on the computer.

Green Arrow looked over Oberon's shoulder at the screen, "Before they took off with GL they mentioned a replacement".

"Well I've been tapping into all satellites using our program energy tracker so when a green lantern is used we be the first to know before whoever gets the ring does" Oberon replied leaning back in his chair slightly.

Oberon noticed Green Arrow's worried expression and sighed turning to face his friend, "Don't worry Arrow we'll get this new Green Lantern to take us to this ona and get our green Lantern back". Green Arrow nodded his head in agreement but the brooding didn't leave his face.

"Its called Oa" Green Arrow added.

Oberon sighed, "it's just a matter of..." the monitor let out a loud clang sound and Oberon shot forward with Green Arrow looking over the screen too.

"I didn't think we would find it so quick." Oberon said as he began to tapping buttons.

"Where did it resonate from?' Green Arrow asked.

"Coastal City" Oberon replied after a minute of typing.

"Shit...tell Flash whats going on and hopefully we get there before something bad happens" Green Arrow said running to the hangar to get into the League Jet. Oberon had already began sending the message to the rest of the Justice League hoping they could somehow get their friend back.

* * *

"Flash" said Caitlin dropping her papers as she noticed the Hero speed into the lab.

"Just need to catch my breath is all" said Flash as he slowly slid to the floor.

"What happened?" asked Caitlin as she walked to the Flash's side before kneeling next to him.

"I was too slow" Flash replied.

"What are you talking about Flash" Caitlin asked confused.

"I don't know how to explain it" Said Flash standing up and beginning to pace in front of Caitlin," but after escaping the speed force I actually feel like I'm running through five feet of snow."

Caitlin got up and looked Flash over, "we ran every test we could think of after the Gorilla Attack and you were fine."

But I'm not fine, Caitlin" Flash said whirling on he placing his hands on her shoulder.

"hey its okay we can work this through, Flash, just...when did you first start noticing you were moving slowly?"

Barry took a step back rubbing his forehead as he tried to remember. The moment when the electricity no longer danced around him but his body began to feel like it was catching on fire. Caitlin went and grabbed a clipboard and came back to see the Flash stopped massaging his head and placed them on his hips.

"I think I first noticed it a few days ago." Flash replied.

Caitlin marked it down, "the same time Wally first displayed his superspeed" Caitlin noticed.

"You think wally is making me slow?"

"I don't want to jump to that conclusion yet but I think for now maybe we should hold off on you training Wally" Caitlin suggested.

"You say my name" said a dark skinned teenager as he emerged from the hallway.

"Hey Wally, what are you doing here?" Barry glanced at the clock on the wall behind him; 11:10 A.M.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah but I thought maybe you know who needs a high school diploma when your the Fastest Teen Alive" Wally replied with his famous west smile.

"Wally theres more to speed than running fast Wally" Said Flash speeding up in front of Wally. Wally took a step back in surprise and didn't notice that the Flash had tied Wally's shoes together and placed his backpack behind him. Wally fell to the floor in shock.

"But how?" Wally gasped as he began to undo his shoes.

"Sorry about that I was trying to show you that just because you got super speed doesn't mean you shouldn't be smart and look at your surroundings". Flash reached out his hand and pulled Wally up.

"Okay got to keep an eye on my surroundings what else are you going to teach me?"

Flash smiled, "folllow me" and the Flash disappeared leaving yellow sparks in his wake. Wally smiled brighten even more. He grabbed his backpack and disappeared in red sparks.

"Wait a minute" said Wally as he attempted to slow down only for Barry having to grab him before he hit the brick wall.

"Thanks but did you just run me to my high school?"

"I had to make sure you got here" Flash responded.

Wally's shoulders sagged, "Does this have to do with paying attention to my surroundings?"

Flash gave him a small smile, "yeah and making sure you go to class and not ditch again I don't want your sister and Dad angry with me because you've been skipping class to hang with me."

"I don't want to just hang with you Flash, I want you to train me so I can be out there helping."

Flash's small smile vanished, "I know all about you wanting to help Wally, You don't think I knew about that blackout that happened in the financial district yesterday, what were you thinking trying to take on Dr. Light by yourself."

"Well maybe the Black out wouldn't happen if you've been training me like you promised." Wally huffed crossing his arms.

"I might not be able to train you Wally"

"Wha-Why!" Wally demanded.

"I thought I could trust you, Wally, not to go behind my back and play hero and not be a concern when I already have so many problems to deal with."

"Really trust, you want to talk about trust!" Wally said his voice growing louder, "I don't even know your name".

"You don't trust me with your secret identity, Star Labs and even my own father and sister know, how is that fair"

"Wally" Flash began but Wally waved him off and began heading into the school building.

"Forget it! I have class."

Flash watched the young man walk into the building and felt the ear piece vibrate. He pressed the answer button.

"Flash" He responded.

"We got the new Green Lantern in Coast City and I'm picking up some other energy readings similar to the green lantern but different."

"I'm on my way there" Said Flash as he felt his leg muscles tense and he felt the cold sparks of power began its trek from his legs to his head and clockwork.

"You'll be there first,so you know first contact and you know ease him into the hero biz."

Flash was already on the outskirts of Central City, "was that a stark trek reference?"

"Is that the thing with Serenity Skywalker flying the incorporated." Oberon said unsure.

"Nevermind" Flash said shaking his head.

* * *

"Don't you see" Hal pleaded, "Tomar Tu was killed on earth, and there's no way I could have done it".

"And we're supposed to believe that" cried out a lantern among the crowds and soon the entire auditorium erupted in arguments believing in Hal's innocence while others had grown and sick and tired of the earthling's constant whining and his subordination believing his human ways were better than the guardians who had been around for a billion years.

"If he was really innocent he would have brought Tomar's body to Oa where we could have researched into how Tomar died."

"They speak the truth Jordan ever since joining the corps you have been nothing but a wild cannon spitting on the legacy of the Green Lantern Ways." Spoke up a guardian.

"That's true" admitted Hal looking down at the spot on his finger where the ring would be, "but I'm not a killer, I would never intentionally or willingly harm a fellow lantern".

"True..." responded the guardian on the left who floated off his chair toward Hal, "but your brashness has allowed a green Lantern to be killed or have you forgotten about Lantern Ahtier".

Hal stopped breathing. Suddenly the silent Lanterns roared their anger as they had not forgotten the young lanterns death.

"I-I-..." Hal struggled to speak but the guardian continued.

"Your anger at the Raider's blinded you of the Ahtier's situation, and you chased the raiders leaving Ahtier to die in the raider's mother ship self destruct." Hal remembered, the explosion, the sliver of green light flying away into the darkness of space. the still body of a small being cradling something against it's chest. If he hadn't given up, Hal's body shuddered he would be responsible for two deaths.

"If Hal Jordan hadn't done what he's done in the past then the corps wouldn't be here" said a female voice from behind. A young orange skin humanoid being with two sharp pointed ears floated down next to Hal Jordan.

"If it wasn't for Hal's...Brashness and undiscriminating, we would have learned of Sinestro's betrayal too late and the Universe would have been under a tyrannical dictatorship."

"While that may have been true, it still does not excuse Hal's lack of obedience and loyalty to the corps."

"How many times have you ignored another planet's calamity simply so you can play hero on your planet?"

"Even Tomar Tu had become fed up with your favoritism as your neighboring Lantern protected the worlds that were under your jurisdiction so much so he had filed a charge to have you be stripped of your ring and badge."

"You can't" said the female.

"Hal Jordan has failed to uphold his responsibilities, Arisia, and now a lantern who had the most problem with him is now dead. That's motive and with the environment playback on Tomar's ring".

"This is wrong, guardians" she said, " I can't stand by and watch you railroad him".

"Arisia" Hal said trying to speak up but finding his voice hoarse.

"You are letting your past romantic relationship cloud your judgement, Arisia" said a guardian to the left of the one speaking.

Arisia responded "Unable to translate" responded Hal's ring as Arisia said something to the guardians her face turning white, knowing that Graxosian's

The Guardian in the middle of the semi circle took over for the one on his left and said, "all Lanterns took an oath, an oath before becoming an official Lantern do you remember, Hal".

"I remember"

There was a sudden explosion as the dome exploded into thousands of shards and right behind the descending shards were cranky rusted red and a silver rotary lens head with two 360 degree spinning plasma rifles sticking out of their box like bodies that were being driven forward by exhaust flames coming from the back of their bodies.

Suddenly a multi green blasts pierced the attacking Man-hunters causing them to explode into smaller parts.

"Oa is being attacked by Man-hunters" called down Kilowog as he swiftly descended down.

"Lanterns called out the guardians defend our home" truth be told the guardians didn't even need to say anything because as soon as those man-hunters came crashing through the roof half the attending lanterns had lit up and had begun to fly out to meet them and Kilowog's quick work of the first attackers didn't slow them down to fly out the new exit to the building and join the fight.

Hal ran over to the recently destroyed Man-Hunter and realized something.

"Guardians!" Hal yelled. Salaak, the pink four armed humanoid alien with the diamond head landed near Hal Jordan.

"we do not have time for this Jordan, our home is being attacked we'll continue the trial later." answered one of the guardians.

"I suspect me and Jordan are here for the same things Guardians which should be shared quickly." Salaak intervened on Hal's behalf but his eyes made it clear that while he helped he still didn't like Hal.

"Hurry" replied the middle guardian as he released a green orbs against a squadron of Man-Hunters flying over head destroying them all.

"why are the Man-Hunters attacking us with their Mark 1S" Hal said lifting up the rotary lens head and the plasma rifle the Man-Hunter were using.

"These are so outdated its like having a paper airplane face off against a Boeing F-22 Raptor" Hal explained. The guardians eyes glowed white before returning back to their normal blue as if realizing what Hal was saying.

"Even so the sheer number they brought with them will still damage the power battery if able to." Said one guardian beginning to rub his chin.

"It matters not brother we must realize their real target, we can not let the Man-Hunters have even allowed an inch of the Universe".

"Which brings me to my own information that I wish to share." Salaak said, "The Man-Hunters were successfully banished to the Antimatter Universe."

The pieces finally clicked in all that were attending's heads as Salaak nodded.

"Sinestro" growled Hal.

"Sinestro, the Man-Hunters, if they were able to escape then..." gasped the middle guardian but was silenced by his brethren.

"If that is so then we know Sinestro's real target" Said one of the Guardians facing Hal, "for revenge of you stripping him of being a lantern and freeing his home world of Korugar."

"reactivate my ring so I can go to earth and stop him."

"If we must send a Lantern send me, Hal, while maybe not responsible for Tomar Tu's death is not worthy to continue being a Green lantern."

"No Salaak, You're our Protocol Officer, we need you to coordinate our defenses no matter what version Man-Hunter they are they are still deadly" replied the guardian no longer rubbing his chin. Salaak look like he wanted to argue but decided against it and flew into the air to his office to better coordinate and view the battle.

"This situation puts us in a complicated situation even though you hadn't killed Tomar Tu, like Salaak said you aren't fulfilling the oath you swore to your corps to the universe, so this is a temporary reactivation, Hal."

Hal's green ring began to glow bright neon and Hal looked at it with a mix of joy and sorrow knowing this might be his last flight. But push those feelings aside earth needed him.

* * *

John had been punched before. He been punched a hundred times but this wasn't a jab to the cheek no, it was like getting hit by a fucking locomotive. John slammed into the ground. The asphalt cracked under John's body. Cars stopped suddenly and people screamed and ran from the down John not that he would blame them. Hell he wanted to run away too.

"How the hell am I still alive" John said. He tried to get up but his body was too sore to move.

"Are the guardians serious, they allowed another dumb earthling be a Lantern" Said the red humanoid figure said as he slowly floated down before John.

"Who are you?" John demanded trying to get up.

A yellow metal foot armor that ended with a sharp edge formed around Sinestros left foot as he kicked John knocking him into a deserted park car behind him.

"Sinestro the Bane of the Green Lantern corps" Said sinestro as he formed a yellow chain wrap around John and then yanked him forward into Sinestro's open hand. John was caught by his throat as Sinestro began to choke him.

"Just know that you failed earth man" Sinestro taunted as John heard more screams and explosions began to reach his ears. He looked to the sky and saw a hoard of neon red skinned androids with grey armor descend from the skies blasting the city with energy repulsion from their hands and face mask. Why Coast City? This shouldn't happen here all the world destroying events happen in Star City and or Central City. Not his home...not the city he lives in with his wife, Katma...

An image of his wife lying on the kitchen floor holding a stab wound.

NO! John mentally yelled focusing everything he had into the ring.

Sinestro noticed the green light coming from behind him and he whirled around quickly only to be grabbed by a giant green caliper and thrown into the sky with SInestro screaming. John collapsed to the ground suddenly tired and wanting to no needing to go to sleep. So thats what its like to force your will into the ring asking it make your thoughts life. John began to wonder if he could do it again.

"r-ring can you call someone"

"Yes"

"call Katma Stewart" John said struggling to get up.

the ring made the calling noise, but after a few seconds there was no answer.

"Katma, please be safe" thought John as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Flash had arrived in Coast city and was surprised by what he found. Over three dozen red androids firing plasma bolts into the city. Shit thought Barry but then he noticed something else a giant green caliper appearing in the sky and flinging something yellow into the sky. Barry ran to where the green caliper appeared and noticed a dark skin man in a similar costume of Hal's collapse to the ground.

He realized then that he wasn't the only one who came for the lantern. At lest six of those androids were coming for the unconcious man. One aimed their plasma staff at the man and begin loading their weapon.

"No you don't" yelled Barry becoming nothing but yellow electricity picking up the new lantern from the ground and moving him out of the way.

The androids turn their focus on Barry somehow noticing the speedster.

"No man escapes the Man-hunters" said their droids as they began to chase barry.

"Sorry dude" Said Barry as he vibrated through a brick wall and dropped the new lantern inside the bank building before vibrating back out. Barry made his stand and lifted both arms and blasted the Man-Hunters to the ground. Without hesitation Barry grabbed one of their dropped plasma staffs and began shooting each android in the face with it taking them out.

"Whew" breathed Barry as he began leaning against his stolen plasma staff.

"No man escapes the Man-Hunters" Said a robotic voice from behind and blasted Barry to the ground. Barry looked up to see more androids convering on his position.

"Damn" He said.

* * *

Edmaster2: Sorry this took so long guys but I hope you've been enjoying this latest story. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and what you think should happen next.


	12. Being Green

Flash vibrated his hands through the head of a red armored android and when he removed his still vibrating hands the android's robotic eyes sparked before collapsing to the ground.

"Was that the last of them" came a rough voice from behind. Flash turned and smiled as Hawk man and Hawk Girl descended from the air.

"yep!" Barry replied.

"You could've saved us one" growled Hawkman as he purposely stepped on one of the destroyed androids.

"Sorry I didn't save you one but I rather get rid as many of them as I could"

"So Green Arrow said he detected a green Lantern's energy here."

"Yeah" replied Flash as he gestred for them to follow them and ran to where he left the new Green lantern. Flash was barely hitting four hundred miles per hour so the Hawks would be able to keep up with him.

"You left him in an animal Hospital." Hawk Girl asked surprised at the location.

"Well I was being chased by killer androids and carrying a two hundred pound person on my back, I'm fast not strong so I dropped him in the nearest building I could carry him."

Flash opened the doors and the three heroes walked in. Flash looked around the Lounging area to see it deserted and the red carpet had no green lantern laying on it.

"Where is he Flash?" The flash scoured the entire animal Hospital in five seconds and returned to the waiting area.

"I don't know he was here when I left him three minutes ago."

"Well where did he go?"

"I wouldn't worry about that" said a voice from behind as all three heroes were blasted from behind with yellow energy. There standing in the doorway was Sinestro.

* * *

John descended down to a balcony over looking the Ocean. He leaned against the sliding door trying to catch his breath before weakly knocking on the glass door. he heard the shuffling of someone moving around inside before the curtain was ripped open exposing a olive skinned girl with short black hair wielding a baseball bat screaming.

"Katma" John said.

"John...what the hell!" Katma quickly swung open the sliding door unexpectedly ripping away John's support making him land shoulder first onto the grey carpeted floor.

"John!"Katma gasped as she knelt down beside her husband, "how the hell did you get to the balcony"

"Flew"

"Flew!..." then she realized that he was wearing the costume of Coast City's superhero, the Green Lantern.

"John what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Green Arrow was just entering Coast City airspace when he saw a red blur being blasted into the air by Yellow light.

"Flash!" yelled Green Arrow as he adjusted the controls to go after the red blur. The red blur had begun to slow down and begin its descent back to earth but Green Arrow turned the plane so the flash would land safely on the wing of the plane. Green arrow began his descent back to the ground. The flash wobbly got back on his feet and zoomed inside the plane.

"Thanks for the save, Green"

"No problem but what the hell was that."

"Some guy calling himself Sinestro"

"Shit!"

"You know him?" Flash asked.

"Yeah I ran into him once, he used to be a green Lantern but then he went all rogue of state on his planet and betrayed the Green Lantern Corps and stole a yellow ring that feeds on people's fears."

"Wait what Green is willpower and yellow is Fear?"

"Yep"

"And the worst part is" Continued Green Arrow, "He was considered the best Green Lantern that ever lived."

"Shit!" repeated Flash.

"Yep"

"You must be Hal's pathetic friends" Sinestro said as he blasted hawk man in the chest sending him into the ground, "I didn't expect that Hal's stupidity was something all Earthlings shared."

"Shut up!" Yelled hawk Girl as she brought her mace around to hit Sinestro's face. Sinestro dodged the strike and blasted Hawk Girl in the back.

"But to think I see two thanagarians on this backworld planet must mean your planet must have really hit some hard times huh."

Hawkman gasped at the word Thanagar, as random images of other people with wings and lizard looking people filled his mind, Giant trees that shared the space with the stars.

Hawkman grabbed his head at the pain of Images penetrating his mind.

"Carter!' groaned Hawk girl noticing her partners pain.

"Ahh you must be mated I wonder if you'll screech when I blast a hole through your male partner's head." A whistling sound filled the room as a arrow suddenly protruded through Sinestro's hand.

"That's enough Sinestro" Green Arrow shouted as he nocked another arrow and fired it at the alien. A yellow ball of energy surrounded the alien causing the arrow to bounce off and land on the floor. Fire exploded from the arrow forcing all the heroes onto their back.

"Apparently not" growled Sinestro as he ripped the arrow from his hand.

* * *

John explained what happened to Katma, about stealing a car, how the car had a bomb and being chased by the police, how he was going to sacrifice himself by driving the car into the ocean, how the green ring found him, how he was attacked by an alien with a yellow ring, then the Flash saved his life. He didn't leave out a single detail, he was too hurt and tire to try to lie.

Katma sat across from John with her back to the wall.

"Then you came here?" Katma replied.

"yeah"

"You didn't stay to help the Flash."

"He's a hero, Katma, he does this type of thing all the time I just wanted to get you out of here."

"Oh my god John can you hear yourself, you were freaking chosen, it means you were supposed to be a hero."

"I'm not a hero Katma, I'm a fucking architect, thats all I am."

"No today you proved your more than a fucking architect, you proved your a fucking criminal to".

John got to his feet and glared at Katma, "So a ring comes out of nowhere says I got some great Will and I'm supposed to fly off and start punching villains in the face, I'm not that type of person."

"then why steal the car, John? Why!?"

"Because I-i, we, you..."

"John..."

"You're right Katma, I'm not the man I think I am or you think I am" John removed the ring from his middle finger and dropped it on the floor. The Green Lantern costume faded off him. John walked to the door and walked out.

"John!" Katma called out to him but he was already too far away. Katma got up and walked over to the tv that was still on with the volume on low. It was on the news as the anchors discussed the Justice league fighting some mysterious green lantern copycat with yellow. Katma looked down at the green ring still on the floor.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, been busy with school but with spring break coming up I should be able to upload the next chapter by then.

Thank you guys for waiting.

Edmaster2


	13. Chosen

Sinestro was trouncing the heroes. Though the team was sorely out matched they gave as they got. Green Arrow shared that Sinestro's ring was much like a green lantern's ring that it had a limited charge and each use of it would drain it of power. So that was their plan to fight for as long as they could in the hopes that Sinestro's ring would run out of juice.

But the Justice League just didn't have the power to take on Sinestro.

Green Arrow went through a nearby windshield. He groaned, "H-Hal hurry"

* * *

Hal Jordan was hurtling through space but to his eyes he was moving through a swirling tunnel of blue and white. He was moving as fast as he dared to push his ring. Knowing if he pushed the ring any further he arrived on earth without any power left in it. Or even worse be stuck out in space without the green aura to protect him.

"Ring how long till we reach earth?" Hal asked his ring regretting his question instantly.

 _" **calculating** " _the ring responded like a voice in his ear.

 _" **will reach the location of Sinestro within fifteen minutes** "_ the ring finished.

Fifteen minutes was too long. He silently prayed for a miracle.

* * *

John Stewart sat on his bed having a pity party. His whole life he'd been dealt a hard hand and now suddenly life drops a magical ring on him and expects him to hop to it. No sir-ee, he refused. why the hell did the ring even pick him. He wasn't a good person, hell the ring came to him while he was driving off with a stolen car.

He heard someone knocking on the door. No not someone, it was his wife Katma. A good kind person. A woman he didn't deserve.

She came in and he could see in her palm was the green lantern ring. He turned away at the sight.

"Listen John" Katma said walking toward him, "I know you".

John looked up at her, "What the-"

She cut him off as she sat next to him placing a delicate hand on his shoulder while her other hand still cradled the lantern ring.

"I know you better than I think you know yourself, life has kicked you down so many times but you've been using it as an excuse for the choices you made." John was about to speak but she cut him off.

"I'm not saying your a bad person because you're not" Katma continued, " You're a good man I know that". She lifts the ring to John's eyes, "and this ring knows it too."

"And right now you have a chance to do some real good if you want to."

John looked at the ring and he remember the first moment the ring landed on his finger. It allowed him to fly and that was the best moment of his life. He took from Katma and placed it on his right ring finger. The moment it slid into place a bright green light consumed John.

A green lantern stood before Katma. And for the first time in a long time John smiled a pure smile with actual joy.

"I would've thought you would try to use the ring yourself" he told his wife.

Katma laughed, "I did try but it only works for you, John, because it chose you and you alone baby." Katma laughed.

In a slightly more serious tone she whispered, "Now go get 'em tiger".

* * *

Hawkgirl stood bloody. Her right wing was bent out of shape twisted by one of Sinestro's cruel constructs.

She was the last of the Justice League left standing. But she refused to give up. She struggled to lift up her mace as Sinestro glided forward to her at a leisurely pace. He was floating an inch above the ground as if he was too good to be on the ground of earth.

Sinestro's sinister mustache twitched as he glared at the stoic figure of Hawkgirl's defiance.

"I thought you friends of Jordan would have put up a better fight." He said boringly. Yellow light poured from his ring and fell to the ground like water from a glass. As the yellow light touched the ground they splintered into four different tendrils that slithered across the earth looking for their targets. One tendril snaked fast at Hawkgirl, she barely lifted her mace to smash it on the construct but it dodged to behind her and wrapped itself around her.

She struggled but she was suddenly zapped by electricity. She screamed and could struggle no more.

Sinestro created four guillotines side by side in a line right in front of him. Hawkgirl lifted her eyes to see that the other three tendrils had grabbed her teammates. He set them inside guilottine.

"Your heads would make perfect presents for Jordan" Sinestro said bemusedly, "perfect for your earth holiday which you exchange gifts, what was it Valentines?". Hawkgirl didn't answer instead focusing on trying to get out of her restraint.

Sinestro was nevertheless bothered by her lack of answer.

Suddenly a yellow bubble wrapped around him as two small tiny projectiles bounced off. Sinestro whirled to find who would dare attack him. In the corner was two cops their hands shaking as they pointed their guns at the villain.

"uh-you're under arrest" said the first officer who was older and chubbier than her partner who seemed to be on his first day of his job.

"You insolent-" began Sinestro.

"Get away..." began Hawkgirl before she was electrocuted by the tendril holding her down.

"W-what do we do, Ma'am"

"FIRE!" she yelled as she began unloading her gun on Sinestro. Sinestro with a flick o his wrist sent a careening force of yellow energy into the two cops causing them and their car to be flipped over.

"Now" Sinestro tried to begin again turning to his captors.

A giant missile slammed into his back he was barely saved by his yellow bubble but still sent forward into the street where he made a decent crater, "Sorry dude, but its christmas and you're too late" said a green figure zooming in from the skies. The two cops who had been blowned away were revealed to be alright as the smoke cleared revealing they were protected by a green light.

"Yeah, Green Lantern" cheered the young cop while his partner just sighed in relief.

The yellow construct holding the justice league disappeared allowing them to fall on the ground less damaged then they would have been.

"Hal?" said Hawkgirl still disoriented from her long fight with Sinestro.

"Sorry sweetheart" said John as he landed next to her, "I'm the new guy."

"Um...ring can you help the Justice League with their injuries?"

 ** _"affirmative"_** anounced the ring as a green medic suddenly appeared and began to tend to the heroes.

 _ **"would you like to keep this automatic?"**_ asked the ring. John turned his attention to Sinestro who was pulling himself from the crater his eyes unmistakably hateful.

"Yeah" said John as he flew toward Sinestro ready to resume the fight. With a violent roar Sinestro much faster than John thought possible, threw himself forward catching John by his arms and were forcing him into the air.

"I was going to be merciful and just take your ring, but now I am going to kill you!" yelled Sinestro as his grip tightened like a pythons grip. John's back began to burn as he was sent higher into the atmosphere faster and faster. John struggled to focus his ring at Sinestro's midsection and fired a beam. But a small shield deflected beam right into John's knee.

"Aghh!" screamed John.

Which made Sinestro just sneer, "Scream!" as he tightened his grip and pushed even faster. The energy that made up John's suit begin to peel away from his back area and John could feel the heat tearing into his skin.

But pain messed up. The pain made it clear to John and with his own rage he fired a more violent and hateful green beam at Sinestro which his yellow shield couldn't handle and was forced away from John. John allowed himself to free fall. He needed the time to focus as the heat slowly began to dissipate as his suit mended itself and him.

Sinestro caught himself, "I will not be made a fool by some troglodyte novice" he said as he lifted his left hand into the air, "you will fear me." Yellow light shone into the air like a spotlight in the night.

John saw what Sinestro made his mouth dried, "but how?" In the air were the marines he served with, his mother with the same dressed she had wore the day she died including the bullet hole that took her life. Then his wife, Katma. John was falling not just from the air but into his own memory, his doubt, his Fear.

He was too afraid to save his mother. He counted the seconds when the man had dawn out his gun till the man shot his mom. It was five seconds. He could've acted but he didn't. Those marines trusted him to lead them and his indecision cost them their lives in an ambush. His wife! God how many times had he failed her, he knew it was only any day now till she left him. She deserved better, someone better than John.

Sinestro used John's fear to begin hurl multiple saw blades at him. the only thing keeping John from being decapitated was the ring's auomatic defense screen. But even that had its limits especially when its master wasn't focusing his will through it.

Her smiled broke through the fog of fear. Her words echoed in his head, " _The ring chose you, John_ ".

He looked down at his ring, "Why did you choose me?" he asked the ring.

" ** _Because you have the ability to overcome great fear_** " those words reminded John. His mother killer was caught by John who acted quickly to stop him. He was able to help his marines to escape that ambush. While he feared to fail Katma, she was also his greatest motivation to keep going.

John stopped his descent and stared at Sinestro. John clenched his right hand into a fist before flying right at sinestro. The green bubble slowing morphing by John's will into something else. Sinestro refused to back down from the challenge and charged forward as well forming his own armor.

John's will created a green apache helicopter that showered Sinestro's form with green bullets and missiles. Sinestro allowed the melee to bounce off his armor as it turned into a larger version of him. The two constructs clashed creating a fireworks of Green and Yellow.

Katma watched from her apartment window holding her hands together in prayer.

John was sent falling through the sky hurtling toward the ground. When suddenly a pair of strong hands caught John and helped him slowly to the ground.

John to see someone familiar and yet unrecognizable, "You're..."

"Yeah I know you want my autograph" joked Hal Jordan as he helped John to set his feet on solid ground.

"Have you ever said the Green Lantern oath?" Hal asked.

"W-what?" said John.

Hal smiled, "Don't worry I'll teach ya, but we'll have to be quick."

* * *

Sinestro stopped himself from hitting the ground and hovered barely an inch from the ground. Sinestro gritted his teeth but was knocked backwards.

"Hey pinkey we ain't done" yelled John as he rushed the alien.

Sinestro sent a shockwave of yellow at John who dove under it. Sinestro moved for the opening in John's defenses as he formed a sword in his hand.

"He's not alone, Sinestro" said Hal as he appeared next to sinestro punching him in his face.

Sinestro took the punch and sneered at his sworn enemy, "Jordan!"

John rushed behind Sinestro but was outmaneuvered and ended up almost slamming into Hal.

"Look out!" yelled Hal as the two were both blasted by Sinestro's yellow beam.

"Even the two of you together can't hope to beat me." With that said Sinestro descended attacking both lanterns. But at the last second Hal pulled something he had hidden.

"T-thats" Sinestro said in fear.

Hal Jordan held a manhunter's detached head at sinestro and the droid pinged.

" **Draining initiated"** its automated voice said as yellow light flowed from Sinestro's ring into the robots skull.

" _ **Power levels depleting"**_ responded Sinestro's ring, "Power Levels 27.8%"

"no" hissed Sinestro as he fought for the flow of power.

"Now's our chance Stewart" Hal said. Sinestro tried to pull away from the magnetic draw that the manhunters head had on the energy in his ring.

"Brightest Day,

In Blackest Night,

Let no Evil Escape our sight,

Let all who worships Evil's might

 **Beware Our Power Green Lantern's Light** " qouted both lanterns at the same time as their green rings glowed a briliant shade and from both rings came a high tense power blast that twirled around each other and slammed into the unprotected and trapped Sinestro hurtling into the troposphere of the planet Earth.

* * *

"Amazing" said Katma as she had been listening to John recount what had happened since he left to fight Sinestro.

"So what now?" she asked, john didn't say anything instead focusing on the rebuilding that was being assisted by the Justice League.

"John, are you...you still a green lantern?" she asked noticing the green ring was no longer on his right hand.

"Being a green lantern is a huge responsibility, katma, I'm basically a beatcop but for the whole universe that means I would be out there in space for long periods of time" John explained to Katma his hands in his pockets.

"I'd be facing powerful maniacs and making enemies like that sinestro guy, who won't stop till they hurt me deeply."

Katma looked down, "Well, I think you would have made a great Green Lantern".

"Well the other guy, the first one, Hal Jordan, said he'd love to have a partner."

Katma looked up quizically, "Does that mean?"

"I wanted to run it by you first make sure you understand what I'd be doing and..."

Katma leaped from the couch into her husband wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, John I always wanted to see outerspace."

John laughed and pulled her away to kiss her.

As they broke apart, "I need to go to Oa, do some training first."

"oh?"

"Yeah, the other guy said its basically like boot camp, I'd be gone for a few weeks but when it's all done"

We'll see the stars.

 **THE END**


	14. Terror in 3-D

**Supergirl on Earth 1**

 **Terror in 3-D**

 _It's been a long night_

 _All I wanted to do was kickback, relax..._

 _...and spend some quality time with a friend who just flown in._

 _Don't have many of those...friends._

Thought Hawkgirl as the white glove that was wrapped around her throat tightened.

"Hopefully you won't-hurk" Hawk girl choked as the grip tightened, "hold this against me" as she looked at Supergirl who was being strangled by the other hand.

"That's what she said" Supergirl said struggling to pry the arm away.

"Funny"

"I try"

"Blah-hahahaha!" laughed a pale man with slicked back hair and two fangs glaring in the moon light as he held the girls at his side.

"That pillow fight doesn't sound so bad now does it" Supergirl pointed out.

"I take it back. I take it all back!" hawk girl replied.

* * *

 **Ten Hours ago**

 _Friday night._

 _Nothing to do and Saint rock was surprisingly quiet. Hal Jordan was on Oa assisting the new guy with his training. Carter Hall, who I am surprised I miss is at the museum helping them with a new exhibit from Egypt._

Kendra sighs as she goes through Netflix. _And nothing good to watch._

Ding-Dong

Kendra sits up suddenly knocking over the pizza box she had been balancing on her stomach for the past two hours.

She races to the door wondering who could be.

Kendra smiles brightly, "Oh hey!"

Standing in front of her door is Supergirl in her bright red and blue costume.

"Sup" Supergirl replies back.

"Wait" Kendra says realizing her new friend was wearing her costume, "my se-" but before she could finish her sentence Supergirl had disappeared and reappeared in a green sweater and a blue skirt.

"cret Identity" Kendra mumbled through the last of her sentence before realizing what happened.

She flashed her friend a smile, "Show off".

Supergirl just shrugged, "Fastest person alive."

"I think that title belongs to Barry."

"Well until we have a race I'll continue to call myself that." said Kara impishly.

 _It's great to see Kara again since the whole alien invasion thing_ (takes place after heroes' vs aliens).

 _But I don't know why I feel this pressure to be normal around her._

"Must have been a slow night in National City or should I say on earth 38".

"Rao, the slowest."

'well you're saving me from a boring night" Kendra replied.

Kara smiled and it grew wider as she pointed at a building behind Kendra. Kendra whirled around to see SCC; Saint City College.

"No" said Kendra shaking her head a laugh filling up her voice.

"We could totally crash a keg party" Kara says almost skipping through the large grey pillars that made the entrance of the campus.

"Those usually don't end well for me" laughed Kendra being carried in by Kara's invisible and magnetic joy.

"Pillow fight?" she continued undeterred.

"Kara what college movies have you been watching?"

"All of them" Kara said, "Come on we're both young and hot we could totally pass as college students" as she placed her hands on both of Kendra's shoulders.

Kendra sighed "alright."

As the two friends head into the school campus to see if they could join in on some school shenanigans. They were suddenly pushed aside as a young girl fell to the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Kara as she offered to help the downed girl. But she was already quickly grabbing her papers frantic and muttering to herself, "Gottagettothelabgottagettothelabgottagettothelab" She stumbled through her words and once she collected everything hurried off to her destination.

Kara smiled at Kendra, "look at that, we already made a friend". Kendra rolled her eyes at Kara's cheekiness. Then she saw something from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hey Kara, wanna see a movie" She said pointing to a nearby bulletin board which read '3D Monster Movie at 8pm in the Rhatigan Theater"

"I don't know" admitted Kara probably still wanting to roam the campus a bit.

"Come on its in 3-D" Kendra urged.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Well I guess we have to go see it then".

* * *

 **Campus theatre**

"I am doomed!" acted the vampire on the screen as he held his dead lover in his arms, "Doomed to be forever alone."

The crowd muttered to each other.

"Pfft" said one guy

"Alone!" repeated another person in a ghoulish attempt.

"I can't believe they converted this old movie into 3-D" said another person impressed.

The two heroes watched in boredom as they shoved popcorn into their mouths.

"I am so sorry" Kendra said to Kara.

"This is...depressing" Kara said fingering a handful of popcorn.

"My thoughts exactly"

"Why are they making fun of this?" Kara asked.

"Probably because they don't know what it's like to really be alone." Kendra replied without even thinking about it. Both girls looked at each other before simultaneously saying, "Wah-Wah"

So suddenly the floor below them rumbled and a bright white light filled the room.

Kendra swallowed her popcorn, "That seem disproportionately bright".

"Across every spectrum" agreed Kara taking another sip of soda.

"So that's a "yes" then."

"Yes"

"That means some weird shits about to happen" said Kendra as she noticed the vampires in the movie seem to be really popping out of the screen.

"What are you talking about?" said Kara smiling at the screen her 3-D glasses still on, "Now it's interesting."

 _Figures_ thought Kendra as she removed her glasses to see an actual black and white vampire jump out of the screen. People in the front row screamed and ran for the nearby exits but most of the crowd didn't notice thinking it was still part of the movie.

"Crap! Kara! Kara!" said Kendra getting up and removing Kara's glasses off.

"Oh!" said Kara realizing what's going on.

"Now you know why I hate Friday nights." Kendra said watching a vampire leap over them after the escaping crowd. "You ready for a team up?"

Kara grabbed her green vest ripping it apart revealing the red 'S' underneath, "always"

 _Of course she is. Well here goes people won't recognize me._

* * *

Dracula looked down at a couple as the man was giving his significant other a hickey.

"D-Dave" she said realizing they have an onlooker.

"What the fuck" Dave said jumping up suddenly. Dracula jumped in front of Dave and within a fraction of a second sent the young boy flying.

"Hey" yelled Supergirl catching the boy before he hurt himself then placing herself between the vampire and the young girl.

"Just return to the theatre and I'm sure we can work..." but before she could finish Dracula slapped her away.

"What" she said in surprised as she was knocked back.

"You might want to work on your manners" said Hawkgirl tackling the vampire from behind.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

The college student who had ran into the heroes earlier was their looking at the captured Dracula.

"He's completely empty" said Kara scanning him with her X-ray vision.

"Alone!" groaned the vampire struggling against his restraints.

"I can't believe it actually worked" the girl said rubbing her chin inquisitively.

"What is it" Kendra asked who was now in her full costume since she made a quick run to get it from home.

"My lab was working on a way to generate "hard light" or what layman would call a "force field" trying to create a three dimensional construct an image could be projected onto kind of like green lantern's powers" explained the girl, "The lab overloaded, but it seems the theater took the blunt of the blast. It only lasted for a second but since "film" runs at twenty four frames per second you got twenty four Dracula's"

Hawkgirl looked from the college student to Supergirl, "you following any of this?'

Kara gave a bright smile, "of course I am - I'm a scientist by the guild". Kendra pretended to know what Kara was talking about being a scientist in a guild; was that a dungeons and dragon reference or was she pretending to understand the student.

"So how do we stop them?" Kendra asked.

The student reached into her duffel bag and then in one fluid motion stabbed it into the Vampire. The vampire turned into a brilliant white light then vanished. She then got up and handed a stake looking thing to both heroes.

"These are control rods and they should be able to destabilize the Dracula's photon matrices. High impact should do the-"

"So basically we got a stake the vampires" Kendra interrupted.

The student seemed hurt by Kendra's brusqueness, "If you want to be all nerdy about it".

Kara perked up as she heard something, ' _Stanley there's a Dracula in the yar - aiyeee!'_

"Did you hear that?" Kara said focusing in the direction of the noise.

Kendra gave her a shrug.

* * *

The girls found Dracula's two and three in a night club trying to get their groove on.

Four and five were harassing some kids at the basketball court.

Dracula seven bought an airplane ticket to Prague. The girls had no idea how it got the money to buy a ticket much less convey where it wanted to go when all the Dracula's could say was 'Alone'

Ten and eleven stood in line at an ice cream store.

Dracula 14 had stolen a Segway and for literally an hour the girls spent on chasing it around town. Who knew Segway could be great getaway vehicles.

Sixteen seventeen and eighteen were climbing up the Ferris wheel fighting over the same blonde girl.

Dracula twenty three had found its way into a photo booth and stared blankly at the camera in the first picture. Supergirl photobombed he in the second one throwing a peace sign behind his head. The third pic showed her violently stabbing the vampire. By the time for the fourth and last pic Kendra had arrived and the two made goofy faces.

Dracula twenty four was leaping from one rooftop to the next. As the two heroes flew in after him.

"I made a choice -sob! - to stand apart"

"And I thought the movie was depressing" said Supergirl as the two descended on the same roof that Dracula had stopped at. He went to the edge and threw up his hands.

"To do what I thought was Right." He cried out to the heavens.

A nearby resident sick of its screaming yelled out, "Shut up trying to sleep".

"And this is my REWARD!" demanded Dracula ignoring the complaint his voice even louder.

"Nothing sadder than a crying Dracula" said Kendra as she prepped her stake.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that..." Kara said

"You'd have a nickel" said Kendra a mirthful smile forming.

"I'd have a nickel" admitted Supergirl.

They both turn to face their last quarry but shocked to see him already gone.

"But w-where?" started Supergirl.

But Dracula grabbed them from behind wrapping his hands around their throats.

(Back to where we started earlier)

"Blah- hahahaha" laughed Dracula holding his prey aloft in his arms.

"That pillow fight doesn't sound so bad now does it" Supergirl pointed out.

"I take it back. I take it all back!" hawk girl replied.

"Stake..." Kara asked.

"Behind us" answered Kendra. Looking back to see the stake just a few feet away.

"We gotta do something soon." Kara gasped. Kendra looked around frantically.

"Hey can you bounce your heat vision off glass?" Kendra asked pointing to one of the nearby windows.

"." said Kara not at Kendra but to herself. A second later the Dracula dropped them as he clutched his face.

"Doomed!" he wailed.

The girls got up and went for the stake. Supergirl held it up for Hawkgirl.

"It's your town I insist" said Kara.

"What type of host would I be?" said Kendra in mock modesty.

"Fine. Together?" Kara said.

"Deal"

Both girls held the stake together before plunging it into the back of Dracula.

* * *

 **Kendra's home**

Both girls sat in Kendra's room. Kendra's hair was wrapped up in a towel and Kara was laying on top of Kendra's bed deep in thought.

"Sure do know how to show a girl a good time" said Kara.

"Believe me" said Kendra flipping a page in her magazine "No one's more shocked than me"

A soft beeping sound filled the room. Supergirl reached into her pocket to see the breach watch was glowing.

"Well that's my cue to return to my earth" said Kara.

"Kay" Kendra said worn out herself.

"We're not as doomed as Dracula said" Kara said not moving from the bed.

"I don't know Kara" said Kendra losing her smile, "I been living the same story for a few thousand years and..." Kendra dropped it. She tried desperately to fight against her so called destiny and thought she had when she began dating Hal Jordan but she could feel the strain in their relationship.

"Alright I'll make you a deal" said Kara as she pulled another breach watch from her pocket and handed it over to Kendra, "Next time you start to feel alone and don't have any criminals to hero, hop on over to my earth."

Kendra smiled "how'd you?"

"Win reverse engineered it." Kara said dashing around to grab her clean uniform to put it on.

Kendra got up to see her off, "next time you feel alone, don't have to deal with evading aliens or disappearing boyfriends, give me a call."

"Deal" both girls said pinky wrapped around each other.

"BFF" Kara asked.

Only because you didn't say it plural.'

"It already is plural" said Kara confused

"Please don't leave" said Kendra. Kara just gave the girl a hug before a giant blue portal opened up in her room and Kara stepped through it.

 **The End**


	15. Crook and Flail

Interlude

Crook and Flail

(This story takes place during the time of the previous story)

Carter sat looking at the old stone carefully studying the markings along the crook. Once he was satisfied with his conclusions and successfully written them down in his notes he began to examine the crook's brother the flail.

behind him were two very excited curators watching his every move. Carter ignored them until he was done. he set both historical objects back into their glass casings and begun to remove his latex gloves.

"Well?" asked the lead curator as she walked up toward him.

"I won't know for sure until i run a few more tests but these seem to be the real deal, Nelly" Carter told her. A cheer rung up as her and the other curators and archaeologist begin congratulating each other and shaking hands. carter smiled, it had been a while since he'd been on archaeology dig but with his past life's memories he could easily point out the best locations for lost history.

He knew right away that the crook and flail they had found were the legitimate crook and flail of Osiris.

His mind wandered back to his early boyhood where his father had forced him to attend the rituals of Osiris. How the priest flap about to worship the Egyptian god of death and judgement. He had found it dull and dumb back then but now... after living a few hundred life times it kind of forced you to reconsider what you think is real or not.

Nelly noticed Carter as he began packing away his things and came over, "So, thanks, Mr. Hall for helping us with this." She said. Carter shrugged nonchalant as he packed his bag.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to get some I don't know dinner since we got you working here so late?" she asked. Carter stopped what he was doing. Was she asking him out? He bit his lip. He liked nelly she was a nice woman and they had similar tastes. But he felt this pang of guilt in the bottom of his stomach. he loved Kendra, though. It hurt like hell to see her with Hal Jordan, he still felt like it be cheating for him to go out with Nelly.

Nelly must of notice the look on his face because she quickly corrected herself, "This ain't a date" she said quickly, "I'm seeing someone myself, I just felt like the team and I owe you one, and what best way to pay you back?"

"With money' Carter replied with a sly smile, his funds were seriously lacking so, yeah, totally not funny.

But Nelly found it amusing, "Besides a paycheck".

"Then, yeah, I would love to have dinner on you" he said.

"Darn" she said swatting him on his arm, "I was hoping we could take it out of your check." The two friends laughed and were joined by the rest of the team as they headed out for dinner.

* * *

A good hour after the team left and the museum had been locked up. A lone dark figure streaked across the sunroof.

The security gaurd meant to be scouring the museum for intruders, and thiefs was at his monitor watching a basketball game between the Star City Galaxy versus the Gotham gators.

"Yeah" the secuirty gaurd cheered munching on his salt and vinegar chips. Ignorant to this shadow now easily gliding down to the ground.

once on the ground it begins to the roam to the back of the museum. There was a large brown door with a sign in red that read, 'employees only'. The shadow before no witness shifts right through the door disturbing nothing.

Once passed the barrier the shadow finally found what it was looking for. with a triumphant shout it lifted the crook and flail.

The being then floated up and above until it once again it shifted through the ceiling.

* * *

Carter had a fun time at the Korean Bar that he and the team had decided to go and eat at. But he felt an uneasiness since they left the Egyptian artifacts behind. It wasn't like anyone knew what the crook and flail could actually do.

 _For a brief moment Carter was back in ancient Egypt. No longer Carter Hall, but Prince Khufu at the age of seven. His father, and his mom were paying their last respects to his grandfather who had just passed away. When the priests of Osiris walked in carrying the crook and flail. His parents moved back so the priests could do what was needed._

 _"On this day, oh great osiris, your pharaoh is dead." began one priest that stood to the side._

 _"May you welcome his soul into your eternal lands" said the second priest. Both priest in perfect union placed the crook and flail on either side of Grandpa's body. With a gentle tug a white and gold orb came from his body. Prince Khufu looked up in astonishment watching the orb drift lazily into the sky then vanish._

 _He remember asking his father about it._

 _"As you know Osiris is the god of the dead and we use his crook and flail to lift the dead's souls for Osiris to Judge"._

"Carter, are you alright?" asked Nelly nudging his arm a little.

Carter looked up in surprised and smiled, "Yeah just more tired than I thought" he said.

"I'm going to call it in early" said carter getting up to grab his coat. The other members of the team drunkenly booed him.

Nelly's face only showed concerned, "Do you want me to drive you home?" Carter shook his head making his way to the door weaving past patrons and waiters alike in such grace that it went against his supposed body type.

"He's always like this" voiced one of his coworkers who had begun shoving some meat into his mouth chewing and talking, "He hangs out but never long enough for anyone to really get to know him like we don't matter." Nelly cast a sad glance at where Carter had disappeared to and sighed taking a wistful drink of alcohol.

Carter shivered as he stepped outside the dimly lit street as cold airs cut through his jacket straight into his bones. Pulling his coat tighter around him he began walking home. He was passing by an alley when he saw something. He looked again and to his astonishment was a white top hat nestling on air with a monocle covering what would be the right eye but just hovered. An all white suit leaned casually against the wall but as just like the top hat or monocle had no visible body underneath it.

"Ello, Carter." greeted the ghostly figure.

"Gentleman ghost" growled Carter himself feeling his wings grow and push aside his coat.

"No, no, no," said the Gentleman ghost as he rose his hands in mock surrender.

Carter began moving forward menacingly, "What do you want and how did you escape the Nemeton?"

Gentleman ghost shrugged backing away from the winged hero and accidently knocking over a nearby trashcan.

"That is neither here nor there." said the gentleman ghost. carter's fist clenched. The Gentleman Ghost and hawkman had been rivals since the day The gentleman Ghost once still as Jim Craddock since 1814.

* * *

London

June 12, 1833

Kendra and I then known as Captain John Smith and Anais Smith. We were traveling down the king's highway when our coach's back wheel was shot out.

We heard the halting of horses and our coach driver yelling, "Whoa, Whoa!"

"What seems to be the problem" I called out sticking my head from the window.

"their is a toll to be paid" said a voice greeting me with a gun. I turned to look at the famous highway man called Gentleman Jim Craddock. He had been heard being a scourged of england for the past six years. My wife Anais urged me to delay our trip till we knew the roads were safe. But i was foolish remembering who i truly was and my powers.

So I attacked Jim Craddock who was quicker than I thought and fired a shot before I slammed into him knocking him off my horse. I was high off adrenaline not hearing the gasp of shocked pain. I began to wail into him before I heard Anais call for me.

"J-John."

I turned to see my wife stumble out of the coach a gaping red hole where her stomach was. She collapsed to the floor and the excitement and anger died. I rushed over to her trying desperately to save her but it was too late. Jim Craddock had escaped that day and I spent the next three years hunting down Craddock while also avoiding Vandal Savage.

then came that august day in **1836** when Jim was finally caught. The crowd was in great cheer for ten years he had been a blight on the country. But Jim did not look scared but angry as the hangman wrapped a noose around his neck.

"Leer at me if ye will, churls - but ya've not seen the last o' me!" he yelled. I had wished with all my might that was true because even though he would be dying I wanted to be the one that took his life like he took my sweet Anais from me.

"I'll be back" he screamed his final defiance. The guard pushed him forward off the stand and into open hair where the rope around his neck caught him. That day was also my last day as Captain John Smith as I felt something enter through my backside.

"Thank you" I whispered as I looked behind me to see Vandal Savage there. He just gave a smirk and twisted.

With Jim Craddock had died that day and so did I. I never thought i would see him again but I was mistaken as he reappeared in **1869** as the gentleman ghost. I was a ranch-hand known as Nicholas Chafe and Kendra was then known as Cinnamon a deputy of the marshal.

We had went to an old Shaman who made us each a sealing bullet which would send Craddock's soul back into the Eldritch.

I found him in **1871** and challenged him to a duel. A duel I never got to demand from him in my past life for killing my past reincarnation's wife. I had won and sent him into the Eldritch but he had succeeded in wounding me gravely which I died of later that year.

But he simply returned again in **1908** where Kendra shot him with her own sealing bullet.

But he simply returned again in **1946**. Together me, Kendra, and the rest of the Justice Society of America were able to trap him in the Nemeton.

* * *

"I will put you down" I growled wrapping my hand around where throat would be but instead grapsing at nothing. Gentleman Ghost pulled away and shook his head.

"I'm tired Carter we've been doing this for two hundred years and that is too long for me." His voice was so empty it drained my anger away.

"What is it you want then a truce?"

"No," he laughed.

"I want an end." he said pulling out the crook and flail, the one I had been working on just a few hours before. I quickly jumped back and grabbed a nearby trash lid to use as a shield or frisbee.

Before he could say anything or i could decide how to use my newly crude weapon. We heard strange laughter. "Mwahahahaha". We both looked up to see a 1930s dracula fly across the rooftops as Supergirl and Hawkgirl flew after them.

I looked at gentleman ghost who shrugged.

"I don't want to use this on you" he quickly said. I lowered my shield barely to allow him to keep talking.

"I want you to use them on me."

* * *

 **Jim Craddock's tale**

It was 1816, during the time that king George was mentally ill and the prince was regent. My mother had just passed away and my father had discarded me saying i was a son of a whore and no son of his. So I did what any child who was abandoned and alone did. I stole. I was decent never that good or clever but I was able to survive by tricking old fools or taking from those younger and weaker.

I thought found a good score. She was an elderly lady with olive leather skin. Her purse hung loosely on her side and I knew with a quick snip of my knife I'd be able to buy me something to eat.

I angled my way over to her as she struggled to move her way through the market place. While she was discussing apples I slowly backed up into her. It was fairly easy to elbow or bumped into each other in market place as it was a small place packed with vendors with varying sizes of stands and carts all in the hopes of making a quick buck. I backed into her and with a quick reach cut through the thin cord that held her purse. It dropped quickly into my awaiting hand. Once I was sure i got it i dashed away. The purse was oddly weighted but I didn't pay too much mind as I was trying to navigate myself out quickly.

Once I was sure I was safe. I checked the bag to see it was filled with sand. Disgusted and disappointed I tossed the purse and left.

I had forgotten about that theft and had moved on to other scores.

That night I was able to procure a bit of wine and a stale piece of bread. When the lady from before grabbed me from behind.

"Boyo, where is my purse?" she demanded.

I was shocked and scared and struggled out of her grasp but her hands were firm.

"I dunno" he bleaked out to her. She readjusted her grip so now she held onto his right palm.

"Listen boyo" she hissed as she traced his palms, "i see the hangman's noose waitin for you." as she spoke I could feel the splintering rope around my neck tightening until I could not breathe and my own neck bone cracking under its strength. I struggled harder but I had no real strength under the voodoo she was conjuring.

"But ye'll cheat him, and walk the earth long after my dust blows back to good romany soil." she said. My soul felt hollow.

"While you walk ye'll live as a thief you are, and 'ave no airs with me." With that said she let go of me and walked off spiting to the side.

I had forgotten about what she had said until the day I was being hanged. An' so I swore as the noose tightened, and I remembered well the ol' gypsy's curse - an prayed it'd prove true!

Then the fires of hell burned down and I saw the world 'round me. Twas no world that I had e'er thought to see. And scarier still, I saw what I had become. A spectre...

...If a gentleman, still. My pretties still called to me, and I took them... e'en if I no longer knew why. An' any who stood in me way...must surely fall!

* * *

"We can't do it alone" said Hawkman as he grabbed both crook and flail from the gentleman ghost after he recounted his origin to him.

"How so?"

"It took two priest to release the soul to Osiris to judge." Hawkman recalled "so we need to find someone else to help."

"Who will help us in this endeavor you're lady the friend, what was it ...Hawk girl." Gentleman Ghost asked. For some reason Gentleman Ghost mentioning Hawkgirl pissed me off.

"No!" I yelled pointing flail at him like a sword. The Gentleman ghost didn't back down but in his own way glared back.

"I know someone else who can help" i finally offered wondering if I should really get them involved.

 **Keystone** **C** **ity**

"I'm shocked you called" said an elderly white man wearing a red t-shirt.

"I heard you retired and didn't wish to bother you" I smiled at my old friend Jay Garrick, the original Flash.

Jay smiled, "The business of 'young people'," he said winking at the part of young people, "always affect us old cronies one way or another."

Gentleman Ghost was polite as he gently took the teacup that jay's wife Joan offered him.

"I never really thought i'd see you again Craddock" admitted Jay as his wife sat next to him on the love seat.

Craddock nearly bowed his head and placed his cup on the coffee table that seperated Jim and Carter from Jay and his wife.

"Yes well if things go according to plan you'll never will again." Jay tossed a curious glance at Carter who just sipped his tea.

"Alright then what is it you need me to do" asked Jay leaning forward.

"He can't run if that's what you want" added his wife placing a protective hand on her husband's shoulders.

"If he wanted that, Joan, I'm sure our friend Carter would've asked the new Flash for help." eased Jay.

"Speaking of why not ask your new friends from the Justice League for help?" asked Joan.

"They don't know Craddock like we do" admitted Carter, "and explaining it would be too long and dredge up old memories that would make it harder for me to assist Craddock."

Jay nodded with a hint of a smile forming.

"So then are we settled?" asked Gentleman Ghost getting up with a flourish.

Jay got up with Joan at his side, "Yes I'll help."

They had cleared the main dining room, which was mostly done by Carter and Craddock. They placed Craddock on top of the table and Jay held the crook and stood to craddock's right. While Carter held the flail and stood to his left. Joan set up a circle of incense candles around the three. The room filled with a mixture of lavender, apple, cinnamon, and eggnog.

"You know for a ghost I can still smell" he said wrinkling his nose on the assault of scents.

"Oh be quiet you" hissed Joan, "I had no plans on having an ancient Egyptian soul release ceremony happening in my home."

'Lets get this over with" said Carter.

Both men lifted their objects into the sky.

"On this day, oh great osiris, Jim Craddock is ready for rest." Carter began.

 _"_ May you welcome his soul into your eternal lands" said jay. Then both men began lowering the artifacts on to Jim Craddock's shoulders. Carter and Jay began to lift the artifacts but found it to be heavy.

"Is it supposed to feel this heavy?" asked Jay straining.

"What the hell is wrong?" demanded Craddock his voice mix of anger and panic.

"Your soul is full of sin, Craddock" grunted Carter as he tried to lift it up, "Osiris has already judged you." With that said the two men felt the heaviness grow and grow until both men were forced to the ground.

"Jay!" called Joan reaching for his side. Craddock screamed an unearthly sound his white spectre form transformed into a ugly cracked black orb and began a slow descent into the floor and then out of sight. the three watched in astound silenced.

* * *

carter was out on Jay's front porch watching the sun rise when jay visited him.

"I was able to calm joan down a bit she was quite shocked with the whole thing" he admitted standing next to his old friend.

"I'm sorry I put you through that" apologized Carter looking at his friend.

"How's your arms?" he asked noticing Jay slowly caress his left arm.

"A bit sore but nothing to worry about." admitted jay.

"You going to be alright?" Jay asked.

Carter looked down at the two artifacts he was still holding onto for the past few hours contemplating a possible plan.

"Craddock was cursed to be a ghost and haunt the earth for eternity" carter began.

"And you're wondering if you can use those flail and crook to release you and kendra from being reborn again?" Jay finished for him.

Carter looked down at the floor feeling a great shame and hate.

"We've been doing this for five thousand years" he explained, "Don't...we deserve a chance of eternity."

Jay sighed and went to the nearby porch swing and sat down, "Don't mind me I can't stand and talk like I used to." he patted the seat next to him and carter sat down by his friend.

"While me and Joan are obviously in our seventies we don't look a day over fifty do we." said Jay which carter had already been thinking about when he first met Jay at his home.

"The Speedforce is keeping us young somewhat so who knows we might be one hundred or something before we actually die, and you know what maybe that's not a bad thing."

"there's somethings I wish i can pass on to the current Flash, and I got to help my best friend put an end to an enemy even though it wasn't the results we were expecting."

Carter didn't say anyhting instead staring at the flail and crook.

"All I'm saying, Carter, is maybe there's a reason you and Kendra are still around."

* * *

Nelly was freaking out. The ancient osiris crook and flail were missing. She probably lose her job or worse go to jail cause they'll think she assisted with the robbery. All the worst and some improbable situations ran through her head. And who could blame her.

"Nelly?" said a voice from behind. She stopped her pacing and turned around to see Carter.

"Carter" she began racing toward him, "the crook and flail are missing."

Carter laughed which unnerved her.

"Sorry" he said noticing her look.

"I was finishing up some restorations on them all night" he explained. He took her to his worklab where she found the crook and flail a lot better looking then the cracked and discolored versions they were last night.

"W- you did this all night?" she asked.

Carter smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep last night and..."

Nelly just laughed and patted his back, "just don't expect no overtime pay."

Carter laughed at that joke. A lot harder then he ever laughed before in the past one thousand years he's been alive. Nelly watched in shock and pride.

"Well I gotta go" said Carter going for his coat that waited for him on his chair.

He was heading for the door when he stopped, "Hey Nelly."

She looked up from his handiwork, "yeah."

"We should hang out again." he said and then left.

Nelly smiled unabashedly.

 **THE END**

* * *

Edmaster2: Thank you guys for reading this. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been busy with school and work, and I really wanted to get this chapter right so I took a bit longer but thanks.

Hopefully during the summer I can update this story more regularly.

Thank you so much and see you guys next time.


End file.
